


【超蝠同人(ABO＋集中营AU)】真谎

by Secretbutler



Series: 【超蝠同人(十号地球设定)】真谎 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 因为战役失败被俘的布鲁斯和很多人一样被送进了集中营，选择勇敢出逃的他却没有意料到自己的举动招致的严重后果。





	1. 死结

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤  
> 本文设定部分借用DCU earth10  
> 背景没有罗宾  
> 以及集中营魔鬼描写

“呵呵，又想逃走吗？”  
德国人的秘密武器——身份成迷的超能力者，卡尔艾尔，此时正坐在集中营的一个空房间里，对面是已经被镣铐铐起来的战俘——布鲁斯·韦恩。  
逃跑未遂的男人此时已经逐渐平稳了自己的呼吸，大脑飞速旋转着，试图想办法周旋。  
这不是他第一次玩火了，上一次，他用自己惯常的技巧躲过了一劫。  
“我知道你杀了我连眼睛都不会眨一下……但，我有你想要知道的事。”  
眼中如同地狱碳火那样通红的颜色闻言消退，卡尔努努嘴，示意布鲁斯说话。  
这个打扮成蝙蝠模样的反纳粹人士曾经因为神出鬼没让德国人焦头烂额，但卡尔一直没有获得出手的通知——也许德国人认为卡尔用在这一个小事上实在是浪费。  
“不觉得他们一直有一个秘密不想让你知道吗？你明显不是人类的同类。”  
虽然心里明白，这个布鲁斯·韦恩，是个狡猾的老狐狸，也清楚也许这句话只是为了要借机逃过一劫，卡尔当时还是有些心动了。  
“如果他们没有秘密，那你就死定了。”  
就这样，布鲁斯逃过了死劫。  
“还有什么可说的？还是说，因为原本就没什么秘密，所以担心小命不保，就又想逃跑？”  
布鲁斯的额角沁出了汗水，他很想再编造一个谎言，但是他发现无论怎么说理由都太苍白无力了。  
突如其来的灼烫感在他的胸膛晕染开来——那杀人机器已经要动手了。  
“从这里烧穿你的身体，按我现在的速度还有三分钟左右，除非你还能给我一个完美的解释，否则你会死得比被送去毒气室的人还痛苦。”  
“我发誓……他们有秘密——不能让你知道的秘密。”  
胸膛因为剧烈的疼痛发抖，布鲁斯仍然咬紧牙关用正常的语气坚持着。  
既然没有理由，就只有硬装了，那么他没有任何退路。  
“那为什么逃走？”  
“因为即使我知道了他们隐藏的秘密，也很难活下来。”  
卡尔突然觉得被紧紧拷住，固定得死死的男人说得并没有问题。  
灼烧停了下来，布鲁斯猛地发出了一声释放的破音，大口地喘着粗气，灼烧的痛感却越来越清晰。  
“我很少相信一个人两次，所以这是你最后一次试着逃走。”  
皮肉烧焦的气味在房间里升腾，卡尔灵敏的嗅觉却察觉到了更细微之处。  
原来布鲁斯·韦恩是个Omega。  
“我们来做一笔交易吧……”卡尔飘到被强行固定起来的男人身后，解开了固定，“你帮我找到德国人的秘密，我就保证你不会被送到毒气室去。”  
布鲁斯粗喘着，感觉到热潮渐渐侵占了他的身体。  
他估计的热潮应该还有几天的，不知道为什么这次提前了。  
“你逃不掉的，兴许我可以让你活着。”  
“然后呢？我把可以让我活命的秘密告诉了你，我这条狗命就没有用了吧？”  
布鲁斯反唇相讥。  
“呵，然后我就不管你了，但现在……”  
本来就破烂的衣服被粗暴地撕开了，粗暴尖锐的撕裂声让男人的心一下子悬起来。  
“也许你还不明白游戏规则，不过，我会让你明白。”  
粗暴地侵入让男人从未经历开拓的身体猛然绷紧，布鲁斯水蓝色的眼睛瞪大了。  
敏锐的Alpha感觉到了他的热潮，即使是在满屋子都是烧焦的臭味的情况之下——并且，现在事情完全失控了。  
Omega心里很清楚，现在入侵他的男人只不过是想玩玩，顺便向他表明自己的绝对权力而已，可是这是他的热潮……  
“喔，很紧啊。”  
两只大手粗暴地捏住布鲁斯的胳膊，他清楚地感觉到身后的男人一个挺身，撕裂的声音就传进他的耳朵。  
“啊啊啊！”  
布鲁斯试图挣扎，他的身体都被剧痛包围了，胸口上的烫伤，还有下体被粗暴侵入，撕裂的疼痛。  
但这显然不会是这位卡尔·艾尔所能容忍的内容，男人的牙齿威胁地嵌进他肩膀的肉里，吃痛的Omega便再也不敢挣扎一下。  
“这么疼也能硬起来？”  
精神恍惚间，卡尔抓住了他高耸的性器——那处正因为强烈的刺激剧烈地颤抖着。  
也许最初的Alpha只是想给他一个教训，但现在——事情似乎越来越糟糕了。  
热潮期的身体本能地放出大量的信息素，体液也开始大量地分泌，他想控制，可是却无能为力。  
“你现在简直像个婊子。”  
Alpha的话像是一记响亮的巴掌打在他脸上，可接下来的顶弄又让他呻吟出声，他徒劳地扭动了两下，却只换来了两记印在屁股上的响亮巴掌。  
痛呼声变得更清楚了一些，男人弓起腰，被动地接受卡尔粗暴的抽插，很快握着他性器的手就换到他的腰部，他听见卡尔发出的吼叫声，还有囊袋粗暴地拍击在他屁股上的声音，强烈的屈辱感就侵袭了他的内心。  
卡尔很快就顶到了布鲁斯的高潮点，他被顶得头昏脑涨，恍惚间看见勃起的性器上下甩动着，白色的浊液被甩在他的腹部和大腿上。  
已经完全兴奋起来的Alpha听见了Omega细小的啜泣声，并未停下。  
当布鲁斯颤抖着射出浊液时，他发出了一连串的呻吟，而卡尔的已经一路突破了他的子宫口，恶狠狠地嵌进他的身体里。  
锁链发出清脆的响声，Alpha一瞬间就把布鲁斯压倒在地上，布鲁斯再次瞪大了眼睛——体内的巨物又趁机突入了几分，他柔软的宫口处传来一阵剧痛。  
胀大的结让他觉得内里被活生生劈开了，他却不得不忍住啜泣。  
一点点轻微的抖动都只会给他徒增痛苦，男人的眼泪不住地流下来，打湿了冰冷的地面。  
他没有父母，若不是因为家里还有一个看着他长大的老管家，他早就选择去死了。  
托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩是积极的和平人士，他们对于纳粹党的主张非常不满，拥有优厚家产的他们在人人自危的情况下没有选择逃离德国，而是在暗中帮助有需要的犹太人。  
结果当然难逃纳粹党的打压和屠杀，于是在一个晚上，他们带着年幼的布鲁斯刚刚从电影院出来，就被匿名杀手双双射杀。  
年幼的布鲁斯在管家阿福的鼓励下成长起来，他选择了用另一种方式来反抗纳粹——白天，他是一个为德国人提供就业机遇的大老板，晚上，他就变成了反抗军的信使和头脑，  
可惜他最终还是没能逃过纳粹的疯狂打压，特别是在他20多岁那年，突然横空出世了一个纳粹党的秘密武器，从此他们的反抗势力就每况愈下。  
纳粹党的秘密武器并不会频繁出场，但每到棘手的战役，这个可怕的杀器就会出现。  
正是现在正把他按在地上狠狠操干的男人。  
当他决定最后赌一把之前，他嘱咐管家阿福带着财产远走高飞——他知道如果他出事了，阿福也难逃一劫。  
“等我顺利完成任务就去找你，我一定会活着回来。”  
老人坚决不愿意离开，可布鲁斯用“重大机密”来说服他，要他马上离开。  
“这里面是他们内部的重大机密，只要你把它带走去找到我们的盟友，即使我被抓住了，也没有关系，因为这机密里面有打败德军的方法，我会被救出来的——可要是你不走，我们就危险了。”  
其实，那个所谓的机密不过是一个正常的情报，上面说明了德军的进攻意愿，布鲁斯这样说只是想要阿福安全离开。  
但他答应过阿福要活着回去的，即使被送进集中营，他也未曾放弃这种想法。  
要回到阿福身边，要阻止德国人进一步的暴行，他身上背了太多责任了。  
不能死。  
腺体上传来的剧痛让他几乎绝望，只有记忆中阿福的声音让他还坚持没有崩溃。  
“布鲁斯老爷，我等你来找我。”  
至于这个强暴他的卡尔·艾尔，他编造出的“德国人有一些不能告诉他的秘密”，只不过是一些为了活命的筹码。  
谎言。  
在过去的几天里他曾被派到炼钢冶铁的工厂，在那里他要把沉重的废材料搬到冶炼炉里。  
那天他看到一些很有光泽的金属也被搬进来丢进炉子里，上面有他认不出的奇怪符号。  
于是他在逃走失败时就编造了这个谎言。  
布鲁斯一向精于此道，他通过观察感觉到这个战争机器和德国人之间并非是完全的互信，相反，卡尔·艾尔有强烈的疑心病。  
可是他没有想到他两次试图逃走都失败了，这个战争机器真的太可怕了，谁都逃不过他的眼睛。  
等卡尔气喘吁吁地从他身体里退出来时，布鲁斯的热潮早就退了——因为疼痛出的汗水反而让他的身体冰冷。  
撕裂时流的血也已经凝固了，一些还粘在他的屁股上。  
看上去Alpha对于这意外的得以发泄兽欲的情况还比较满意，随便找了一套衣服丢给他——大概是某个平民的衣服，可能现在人已经被丢进焚化炉了吧。  
“只要我想，随时就可以拧断你的脖子，想好吧，如果你乖乖去找到德国人藏匿的秘密……”  
卡尔顿了顿，像是暗示一般地看着他:“毒气室旁边有一个德国人的秘密实验室，我一直无法进入。”  
布鲁斯感觉到自己的血液都要凝固了。  
只是谎言，他发誓——可是他怎么也没想到这个卡尔·艾尔关于自己的疑心病还有一套理由。  
而为了满足他的好奇心，打消这个杀人机器的顾虑，他就要想办法到那个秘密实验室去。  
“你用多久都可以——如果是什么有用的东西，说不定我会放你一条生路。”  
Alpha满足地舔舔嘴唇，似乎很满意于刚刚对这个漂亮男人的暴行。  
这男人的身子就像是为战斗专门打造的一样，却不像Alpha那般僵硬，也许是性别和体质的原因，这个布鲁斯·韦恩身体柔韧性很好，并且在强暴他时，那紧窄却富有弹力的入口和内壁让卡尔颇为享受。  
最终Alpha放弃了把他活活折磨至死的打算。  
他还有用。  
布鲁斯被丢回了他那像动物巢穴一样的战俘宿舍，卡尔不杀的理由很简单——虽然他会逃跑，但是他还很强壮，可以给军方贡献很多苦力。  
他休息的地方是个不大的房间，拥挤地安排了十几个床铺，并且里面塞满了和他一样的战俘。  
有的人已经来到这儿好一阵子了，瘦得皮包骨头，看起来随时都会倒下，有时这些人会想办法藏在某个夹缝中，防止来检查的士兵把他们当成老弱病残赶进毒气室。  
但不去劳动他们就连工地上的黑面包都拿不到，时间长了就更加瘦弱，有的人会死在梦中，第二天被发现后就被扔进焚尸炉里，烧得什么都不剩，或者直接被丢进不远处专门用来埋死人的大坑。  
前两天有个人就死在布鲁斯旁边——他们和另外一个新人共享一张床，布鲁斯醒来之后看见一个毫无生气的死人，马上起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他开始选择在地上睡，用破布垫一下，还可以将就过去，有时会被臭虫咬得身上发红，但这总是好过第二天醒来发现一具死尸在他旁边。  
今天他的裤子里一片湿黏——卡尔强暴他的时候射了大量精液在里面，尽管夹紧双腿也还是有流出来。  
他也渴望能有什么地方清洗清洗，可是那根本不可能，无奈之下，布鲁斯在湿黏的不适感中在地上睡了一夜。  
也许他应该趁着自己还有力气的时候赶快找到卡尔想要的秘密，每次看到那些瘦骨嶙峋的战犯他就会想象到以后他也会变成这样。  
至少现在，他也已经有很多天没吃饱过了。  
TBC


	2. 夹缝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没过多久，布鲁斯发现自己竟然怀孕了，他度过了难以想象的艰难孕期，分娩几乎要了他的命。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 细节疼痛描写，少儿不宜

布鲁斯气喘吁吁地从最高处的床铺上伸出头来——刚才他为了躲避士兵的检查把这个床铺上破烂的被子整个地蒙在身上。  
被捂得大汗淋漓，几乎要喘不过气来时，来检查的专人才离开了，他终于可以相对正常地躺着。  
从地上那个角度，几乎没可能发现他——前提是他必须要保持一个姿势，并且尽量贴着墙壁。  
八个多月了，他还是要拖着沉重的身体，每天在中间的床铺和最上面的床铺之间来回——这个床铺不是他的，他只能趁着大家都出去上工的时候再上来避人耳目。  
每一个人都有生存问题的时候，不会有多少人还有同情别人的胸怀。  
一开始的时候他觉得自己死定了——肚子里的孩子也死定了，因为他不能再从事重体力劳动，就不能再领工地上的食物，没有吃的，他早晚会被活活饿死。  
他不知道该怎么选择——要么他安静下来养胎，然后在孩子出生之前就饿死在这里，要么去工作，然后早晚有一天胎死腹中。  
每一个选择都让他无法接受。  
这个时候幸好有和他睡一张床的新人——这是一个善良的年轻人，和他一样都是Omega，他每次从工地上回来都会给他带来吃的，并且劝说他坚持下来，把孩子生下来。  
并且，在他怀孕超过五个月之后，那年轻人就主动到地上睡了，给他腾出足够的空间。  
尽管如此，这仍然是个艰难的过程。  
他常常想要打掉孩子，因为他很清楚孩子是那个暴君的，但每次产生这种想法他都会自己责备自己——孩子永远是无辜的。  
没有任何人护理他，在白天大家都纷纷去上工的时候，他只能一动不动地在最高处的床铺上躺着，这个位置离天花板很近，每次他躺进去都要花全身的力气。  
他长了褥疮，常常接触床面的右侧有好多地方都溃烂化脓，有的时候散发出难闻的气味。  
还是有个好心人实在看不下去了，有一天带了些不知道从哪儿拔的野草——说是捣烂了外敷应该会有用。  
可能确实起了点作用，他身上那些溃破有的地方停止化脓了，还结了痂，但有些地方还是继续恶化着，每天让他连觉都睡不安稳。  
尽管有善良的年轻人帮助，给他带食物回来，他也还是填不饱肚子，但他的身体总是会优先把能供给的养分都给肚子里的孩子，所以他很快四肢就瘦下来，但是肚皮却鼓胀得像快要爆炸的气球。  
每天他都要尽快从下面爬到最上面的床铺上，带着越来越大的肚子，他每次都几乎要用尽浑身的力气，躺在床上之后累得连动都不能动一下。  
布鲁斯知道检查的人不太可能会再折回来一次了，他打算再从上面下去。  
肚子越来越大了，躺在这儿越来越觉得天花板压迫得他喘不过气来。  
他抿紧了嘴唇，艰难地把腿伸到梯子上，一点点从上面挪下来。  
整个体重都加在他的腿上的时候，他感觉到有些不舒服，但还是伸腿向下移动，可是不知道为什么这次他的腿居然抽筋了。  
好疼。  
他的腿僵硬地悬在空中，另一只腿艰难地承受身体的重量，两只手死死地抓着梯子，脑袋上冒出了冷汗。  
腿上剧烈的疼痛慢慢消退，他才松了一口气，一点点从梯子上挪下来。  
左脚着地，他终于放心下来，打算在下面躺一会儿，再想办法上去。  
突然间一种异样的感觉让他心里一紧。  
温热的液体打湿了他的裤子，一路流到裤脚，地面很快就湿了一片。  
羊水破了……  
慌乱之下，布鲁斯马上把自己床上那条破褥子拿下来垫在地上，躺下来的时候已经感觉到隐隐的腹痛。  
完了，一点准备都没有。  
他费力地脱掉自己湿漉漉的裤子，隐隐的腹痛已经开始变成剧烈的疼痛。  
他不敢出声，只能强忍疼痛，有多少力气就使多少力气。  
最先遭殃的是他的腰，先开始只是酸，后来变成了疼，布鲁斯感觉到自己的腰都要断了。  
他攥紧了拳头，指甲抠进手掌里都感觉不到疼痛。  
有什么东西堵在他的下体，他一阵气闷，几乎都要晕厥过去。  
男性Omega的自然生产和普通的女性Omega不同，随着时代的进步，大多数男性Omega都选择了剖腹产，既可以减轻痛苦，又可以大大降低死亡率。  
因为他们的通道和穴口明显都比女性更脆弱。  
这是布鲁斯从决心坚强地活下去以来第一次因为过于疼痛哭泣。  
真正意义上的因为疼痛哭泣——他可能会因为耻辱和同胞的死哭泣，但是他绝不会因为肉体上的痛苦哭泣。  
但分娩打破了他的规则，他的身体不停地颤栗着，滚烫的眼泪像泉水一样涌出来。  
没人护理分娩的男性Omega十有八九都是死路一条，即使撑到孩子出生，后续的疼痛和失血也会夺走他们的生命。  
因为他们的穴口和会阴都会严重撕裂，而且后穴在两三天之内都会是外翻的状态。  
大多数选择自然生产的男性Omega活下来的原因都是得到了妥善的照料。  
但这明显是布鲁斯不可能得到的东西。  
这是一个漫长的过程，布鲁斯泪流满面，却一声不吭，大部分时候，他就像是个死人一样，安静地躺在那儿，两只眼睛没有焦距。  
但他会时不时地突然就弓起身子，脑袋和上半身的一部分离开地面——这时候他一动不动地休息为他积累了一点力气，即使忍着剧痛，他还是毫无保留地使用它们。  
所有的物种在疼痛超过一定限度时都会本能地寻求自保，唯独分娩是个例外——布鲁斯这时只想不顾一切地把孩子生出来。  
不是一个顺利的过程，特别是孩子的头出来之后，布鲁斯疼得几乎要晕过去，血已经浸透了垫在地上的破褥子，并且在地上蔓延开来。  
孩子发出啼哭声的时候，布鲁斯直接晕过去了，他已经耗光了所有的力气。  
再度醒来时，他心里暗自庆幸没有人被哭声吸引到这儿来。  
试着移动，但是两条腿无法合拢，下体极度的疼痛。  
他实在没有办法，只好用牙咬断了脐带，帮孩子处理一下，把他抱上床，小心盖住。  
尽管疼痛，他还是站起来了，还有血液顺着大腿内侧往下流。  
他知道男性Omega自然生产的存活率会有多低，但他决心无论如何都要活下来——否则死的将不会是他一个人。  
那位叫阿尔巴诺的善良年轻人今天回来时也仍然带着一些食物，布鲁斯能看出年轻人已经瘦了很多——远远比他瘦得更快。  
“不用……再给我带吃的了，等……等两天，我就去……工地。”  
布鲁斯掀开一点被子，给阿尔巴诺看刚出生的婴儿。  
“是个漂亮的男孩，他一定会长成一个帅小伙。”  
“谢……谢谢。”  
布鲁斯笑着，把薄被盖好。  
两三天内，他连续被下体的剧痛折磨，伤口很疼痛，他为了活下来也做了很多事。  
拜托阿尔巴诺帮他带回来一些在营区生长的药草，捣烂之后用在伤口上。  
他仍然在这里躲了三天，每次他都会带着孩子爬到最上层的床铺，然后一动不动地熬过检查。  
士兵们根本不想碰他们肮脏的床铺一下，总是站在下面扫视一圈，觉得没有问题就离开。  
即使这样，过程也是惊险的。  
“老兄，你觉得这屋子里是不是有股子奇怪的味道？”  
“不像是烂肉的味道，应该没死什么人。”  
“但是为什么总觉得有股血腥气呢？”  
某天，听到检查的士兵的谈话，布鲁斯吓得连大气都不敢出。  
幸好，那两个士兵一靠近床铺，就打了退堂鼓。  
“嘿，是空的，算了算了，赶紧走吧——这地方让我恶心。”  
布鲁斯这才松了口气。  
没人的时候，他不会把被子盖在身上，并且他要岔开腿，让伤口尽量通风。  
上帝保佑，他没有发炎，两天之后外翻的后穴恢复了正常，虽然吃的不是很充足，他还是暂时能给婴儿喂奶。  
三天之后，布鲁斯可以下地走路了。  
但他又一次陷入了两难境地。  
去上工还是继续藏起来给孩子哺乳？  
他原本是打算去上工的，想着回来给孩子哺乳，可是他又不知道什么时候孩子就会因为各种原因哭出来，没有人守在旁边，他真的害怕会被人发现。  
集中营的婴儿？别做梦了，怎么可能会被放一条生路？  
他想了个办法。  
他找到了自己带来这里的一个背包，在里面垫上柔软一些的布料，平时可以把婴儿包起来放在里面，然后假装是装食物的背包带去工地。  
在工地上工作的人很多，通常并不是有很多士兵监督他们——毕竟营地里正在做其他工作的士兵一旦有什么风吹草动就会赶过来。  
曾经有过一两次暴动的，当时士兵们过来对着人群就是一通扫射，根本不管被打中的人到底有没有参与暴动。  
那天去上工的阿尔巴诺回来时胳膊上也被弹片擦伤，但他有惊无险地逃过了一劫。  
从那之后，再也没有人敢发起什么愚蠢的暴动了——简直是在自杀。  
再说，也不会有哪个士兵关心某个上工的男人胀大的双乳或者背着什么东西——他们只负责监督工地上的工作正常进行。  
这样，布鲁斯还可以偶尔偷偷到人不多的地方照顾一下孩子。  
他不能再拖累阿尔巴诺了——那年轻人为了照顾他已经瘦得没剩什么了。  
所以，布鲁斯鼓起勇气背着他的背包出去上工了。  
他被派去修建公路，考虑到他们的血统并不是犹太人，他们在饮食方面的待遇会好一些，但对待政治犯，德国人也从来都没心软过。  
待遇的不同只是为了区分种族而已。  
暑天炎热，很快布鲁斯就觉得自己快被烤干了，队伍中体质差的人已经有中暑倒下的，被拖走了。  
那些人如果被鉴定为不适合再继续从事体力劳动，就会直接被注射毒液或者被送进毒气室处死。  
他的脑中有很多不能说出来的秘密，对于他们这样的政治犯，德国人一旦发现什么微妙的迹象，就会严刑逼供，万一有什么奇怪的举动，也会马上被严刑逼供。  
但他必须要找机会去铤而走险——他记得那卡尔对他说的，如果他能想办法混进毒气室旁边的实验室去，就能得到卡尔一直想要的秘密。  
他有几种选择，最保险的是努力成为卡波。  
所谓的卡波，就是被政治部认可获得特权的囚犯，但他会为此背上“纳粹走狗”的骂名。  
卡波可以得到良好的饮食，还可以有权惩罚囚犯，他们戴着黄臂章，不用参加劳动。  
为了这个，他不可以有任何奇怪的举动，而且必须要努力劳动，听任纳粹的调遣。  
他不是没有过那么一瞬间想要去死，可是现在他的死将连累另一个无辜的生命去死，不仅如此，他必须要想办法从这个地狱出去，因为他的孩子。  
他路过路边的水坑，看到几个已经受不了干渴的人正趴在边上像动物一样喝水，他也想喝，但是最终只是咽了口唾沫，继续工作。  
不一会儿水坑的位置响起一阵鞭打的声音和嚎叫的声音。  
只有这个办法，成为卡波，但他绝不会动手惩罚他的同胞，到时他自己会想办法蒙混过关，但现在他要表现得积极一些。  
还要放下他的尊严。  
TBC


	3. 惊险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的孩子还是被发现了，为了保护孩子，他受尽了欺凌和惩罚，要不是一个巧合，一切就都完了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得肯定有敏感词，我们还是走链接吧

“把它打开。”  
德国士兵逼视着布鲁斯——他们现在就在施工的公路旁边，现在是午餐时间。  
布鲁斯领了午餐，狼吞虎咽地吃完，小心打开他的包查看孩子。  
这引起了一个在旁边的士兵的注意。  
“这是干什么用的？”  
闻言，布鲁斯赶紧把包拉上，用惊恐的目光看着站在自己眼前的士兵。  
“我——我用它装吃的……”  
“装吃的？”  
布鲁斯点点头，却被士兵一把拎起来，拖到一边——队伍里的人们都用“这下完蛋了”的怜悯眼神看着被拖走的男人。  
士兵要他打开那个包，布鲁斯的心都悬了起来，他死死抱住，不敢直视德国人逼视他的目光。  
棍棒不由分说就落在他身上，布鲁斯转过身去，护着他怀里的背包，但看守一脚就把他踹倒在地上，直接野蛮地抢走他手里的包。  
“不！不——求你……”  
孩子受到了惊吓，哭声从包里传出来。  
“敢藏孩子？胆子不小啊。”  
看守把婴儿野蛮地拎出来，才两三个月的孩子腰和骨骼还都很柔软，马上因为疼痛嚎啕大哭。  
“求你……放过我的孩子……”  
布鲁斯流下眼泪，跪在地上哀求，却被看守一把从地上抓起来。  
“饶了他？你不知道营里的规矩吗？”  
“求你……我不是犹太人……营……营里不是不杀——”  
“还敢顶嘴？”  
布鲁斯摇着头，泪如雨下。  
“求你……随便你怎么对我……”  
看守眼睛转了转，卑劣地笑了。  
“行啊，这可是你说的。”  
孩子被交到布鲁斯怀里，布鲁斯马上抱着男孩哄着，甚至来不及想自己会受到什么惩罚。  
看守让他把衣服脱光，布鲁斯不敢违抗，就照做了。  
“你抱着他。”  
当布鲁斯想要把孩子包好的时候，看守阻止了他，拉着他的耳朵把他拖离了工地。  
他被按着跪倒在尖锐的碎石上，血冒出来浸湿了地面，他却大气都不敢出一下。  
接着就是鞭笞，密集得像雨点，根本就不管他怀里抱着的孩子。  
布鲁斯强忍着疼痛，把孩子抱在怀里，保护着他不受到伤害，自己没一会儿就皮开肉绽，鲜血直流。  
一场鞭笞下来，地上留下了斑斑血迹，孩子却安然在布鲁斯怀里睡着了。  
看守把孩子再次从布鲁斯怀里抢走，重伤的布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起来，拉住看守的衣角。  
“你……你答应了我的……”  
看守的脸色再次阴沉下来，布鲁斯除了狠狠地踹在胸口的一脚之外，什么都没得到。  
男婴被放在离他不远的地方，他能看见，却够不到。  
“你能撑过四轮我的惩罚，我倒是可以考虑一下。”  
因为这句“考虑一下”，布鲁斯在被吊到竹竿上的时候连挣扎都没有挣扎一下。  
撑下来，别反抗。  
第一轮还算容易，布鲁斯的手脚被捆在一起，吊在竹竿上，身体随着雨点一样落在他身上的棍棒和皮鞭摆动。  
纳粹们管这叫“荡秋千”，等他被放下来的时候已经体无完肤了。  
这名看守看来今天是有意要折磨他，看他忍下来了，马上又用了更让人难以忍受的刑罚。  
他找来了其他看守配合他，一人捏住了布鲁斯的鼻子，另一人强行往他嘴里灌水，一桶水就这么被强行灌进来，极度的不适和痛苦让布鲁斯干脆忽略了在一旁抽打他的第三个人。  
布鲁斯流着眼泪撑过来了，才被放开，他就吐了。  
“怎么样？你是要命还是要孩子啊？”  
“孩……孩子。”  
布鲁斯意识不清地看着被丢在一段距离之外的男婴——孩子正蹬着他的腿，还时不时地伸出胳膊，他便知道孩子没什么大碍。  
看守打断了他的好几根肋骨，他趴在地上，已经奄奄一息。  
等他又被架起来，看到看守手里拿着长针，打量着他的性器的时候，他彻底慌了。  
“啊——！”  
看守用针刺了他的睾丸，布鲁斯大声惨叫着，却只换来了看守凶狠的一巴掌。  
“叫什么叫？！”  
布鲁斯的眼泪像决堤一样，汹涌而出，他一边啜泣，一边断断续续地哀求。  
“我……我撑过来了，孩……孩子……”  
“谁说就这些的？！”  
看守似乎不打算放过他，布鲁斯只能小声哽咽着，准备接受新一轮的折磨。  
“你们在干什么？”  
冷淡的声线让看守们纷纷转头，暂时停下了手头的工作。  
穿着带纳粹图标制服的卡尔从天而降。  
“报告，这个婊子藏了个孩子，不知道什么时候生出来的，我想他一定还有过旷工……”  
“好，我知道了，交给我吧。”  
“那孩子呢？”  
“一起带去我的审讯室。”  
“遵命，长官！”  
再看看布鲁斯——人已经晕倒了，带着一身暴力肆虐的残忍痕迹。  
一个耳光把布鲁斯抽醒，他听见了孩子的哭声。  
“让那小鬼安静下来。”  
不顾浑身的伤口，布鲁斯赶紧抱过孩子，给饥饿的男婴哺乳——他几乎觉得自己活不成了，此时也根本注意不到自己赤裸的，血淋淋的身体。  
“你敢私藏婴儿？这是哪儿来的？！”  
沉默不语的Omega让卡尔有些恼怒。  
“要看看你们谁死起来更容易吗？”  
“他是你的。”  
布鲁斯讨厌说出这句话——他永远不会心甘情愿地说他的小男孩是恶魔之子。  
卡尔似乎有点惊讶，但过了一会儿，他想了想，站起来走了。  
他负责各地所有集中营的治安，而且是纳粹的战争机器，所以他不会总是待在这个集中营，不过这里还是他每年住最久的地方——大概七八个月的时间都在这里。  
今天他才刚刚从别的集中营回来——他的巡逻为期两个月，回来的时候就听见营地里的惨叫声和婴儿的哭声。  
过来看了一眼，没想到竟然是他自己的孩子，更没想到这个Omega能忍到把孩子生下来。  
布鲁斯看着孩子吃饱喝足，在自己的怀里睡着，卡尔从刚刚他回答了问题之后，就离开了，不知道是要去做什么。  
门突然开了，卡尔走进来，直接把孩子从他怀里抱走。  
“还……”  
“你给他喂奶，以后他不是你的孩子，你也不认识他，听明白了吗？”  
布鲁斯呆呆地看着卡尔，眼泪止不住地流下来。  
“你还想让他活命吗？嗯？”  
布鲁斯啜泣着答应了——不是答应，而是接受，他不得不接受这一切，否则孩子就活不成了。  
卡尔问他有没有找到秘密，他回答没有，卡尔似乎对这样的答案不满意，竟要求他和自己性交来满足自己。  
布鲁斯想挣扎，但还是妥协了。  
他得到了一些愈合伤口的药物。  
大着胆子请求卡尔给他个机会，让他成为卡波，但卡尔只是冷冷地看着他。  
“这是政治部管的事，你自己争取吧。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，知道他的想法又泡汤了。  
他过了一段相对还好一些的生活。  
卡尔把他当成是奶牛，每天定时把他带到审讯室，让他给孩子喂奶，然后他能吃到一顿饱饭，但是，有时候还会同时被卡尔猥亵。  
十个月之后，布鲁斯结束了每天都能吃饱的生活。  
断奶前的最后一天，他看着吮吸奶汁的男婴，眼泪止不住地往下流。  
从此他就和孩子形同陌路了，他甚至连名字都没权利给孩子起。  
卡尔则表示孩子的生母死了。  
布鲁斯被丢回去，这次他再也不能和他的孩子有任何互动了。  
同住的难友们都好心地劝说他，让他看开一点。  
“孩子不用跟我们一起遭罪了，这不是挺好？”  
他度过了一段每天晚上以泪洗面的日子，沉重的劳动让他变得瘦弱，每天都要提心吊胆，担心自己被鉴定成“不具有劳动能力”。  
他觉得卡尔应该已经不会再管他的死活了，算起来有一年多，卡尔没再问过他关于那个秘密实验室里的秘密。  
再说，他也没机会进去。  
又是一次定期的身体检查，看守们一大早像赶动物一样，把他们赶到一道门前。  
布鲁斯深呼吸了一下，希望自己能通过这次检查。  
劳役们被强迫以最快的速度跑过那道门，每个人身上都挨了棍棒。  
时不时有哀求声和呵斥声响起，接着就看见有的劳役被拖出队伍，丢到另一堆人里。  
布鲁斯也被赶着快跑，身上挨了两下，但他用尽了吃奶的力气跑过去，终于没被拖走。  
“看不出啊，麻杆一样，力气倒不小。”  
旁边的一个更高级的军官瞥了他一眼。  
布鲁斯决定为了能逃出这个鬼地方自己想办法。  
他必须要有力气，像现在这样他准会死在这儿——他得想办法填饱肚子，然后才有精力想办法溜进德国人的实验室。  
上工回来之后，已经是深夜了，只有一些重要的地方还有人把守，至于堆满了劳役的营区房间，根本没有人来看一眼。  
布鲁斯偷偷摸下床，跑出来。  
沿着没有人的地方走，他找到了平时剩饭菜暂时停放的位置。  
找到一个土洞，他就把洞挖开，果不其然——里面有一窝老鼠。  
他逮了几只，其余的都四散逃走了，找了根棍子，偷偷溜到彻夜都会续火的火堆前，把它们穿在棍子上烤着吃。  
他已经被逼无奈了，反正老鼠也是肉，而且这里的大老鼠未必就活得没有人滋润。  
他想好了，这个地方有不少老鼠洞，老鼠的繁殖能力又很强，他肯定吃不完的。  
要不了多久他就会恢复的——他底子好，身体锻炼过。  
几只老鼠就让他吃了顿饱的，布鲁斯觉得这是被送进集中营以来吃的最好的一天——除去哺乳期的话。  
他的身体开始有些恢复了，每次都能顺利通过检查。  
他算着日子——现在他的孩子应该已经会走会跑了，不知道他叫个什么名了？  
这一天是他最快乐的一天。  
他看见孩子了，被照料得很好，穿的也很好，就在离他十几步的地方和一个军官家的孩子一起玩。  
他当时就走不动了，站在那儿看着孩子玩耍，直到看守毒辣的棍棒落在他身上。  
“在这儿偷什么懒？！”  
布鲁斯被打得直跳，他看见军官带着两个小孩走了。  
布鲁斯被狠狠打了一顿，到了晚上休息的时候浑身疼痛，可还要摸起来去偷偷抓老鼠吃。  
最近体力恢复得还可以，他觉得要不了多久他就可以先找机会在那个神秘的实验室附近试试水了。  
计划很简单。  
先偷偷搞清楚实验室无人看守的空档，然后再想办法弄到撬锁用的工具，最后趁机偷溜进去，看有没有什么有价值的东西。  
不明白为什么卡尔一直无法进实验室，他好像一靠近那里就会浑身无力。  
几只老鼠吃得他满嘴流油，吃完了之后，他小心地四处张望，确定四下无人，又坐在火前烤烤火。  
快要到冬天了，每个冬天都很难熬。  
先是连续的下雨，天气再冷一些还会下雪，住处冷得不行，床上发霉，屋子里一股子怪味。  
每年冬天都会死很多人，布鲁斯都不知道自己是怎么撑过来的。  
身上暖和了一点，布鲁斯马上起来，悄悄溜回他的住处。  
如果找到卡尔的秘密，他想冒着被杀死的危险提个要求。  
让他带着孩子逃跑。  
TBC


	4. 观察

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯开始为他的计划采取行动了，但他知道这要经过长期的准备，同时，他也在想尽办法地尽量能看到孩子一面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人蝙，小朋友速撤

布鲁斯在路边停下，心里默默地，有规律地计数。  
在这里可以看到那个秘密实验室——最近营区里也要修路，他因此离实验室近了很多，有机会观察实验室的守卫换班的规律。  
但他每次默数时得到的时间数目都不一样——他很快发现这是因为他默数的速度和间隔都不一样导致的，因此这一段时间他有机会就会练习均匀默数的能力。  
换班的士兵来了，他停止了计数。  
最近每次计数都差不多是300上下，他感觉差不多了。  
所以，200个数之内，他必须要撬锁成功，进到那个实验室里面去。  
这又会是长久的试探练习，不过他并不在乎——他会成功的，他一直以来都这么认为，  
他和很多人的不同就在于他不会放弃。  
“发什么呆，快走！”  
看守一棍子戳在他肋骨上，疼痛的感觉从被戳的位置上蔓延开，他马上加快了脚步。  
身上当然又被打了几下，看守把他赶回了队中。  
再有没多久，他就要下工了。  
没错，他现在不需要再坚持到晚上了，因为……  
有几个军官看中了他的脸，所以他整个下午都会在各种男人的身下度过了。  
回报是，傍晚的时候他就自由了，而且可以被允许不立刻回到他的住处，可以在外面逗留一会儿。  
每天被带走的时候都会有专门的看守给他洗澡，军官们深怕他不干净，每次看守都像是要剥掉他一层皮一样地猛搓，用粗糙的工具擦他的皮肤，直到上面出现血痕，又用很多有刺激性的清洁剂，还要剃光他下体上的毛发，仔细检查过之后才把他送去。  
这段时间有的营区爆发了几场暴动，卡尔常常不在，即使在，也不会注意到他。  
每天从军官们淫乐的房间出来时，他的下体都在隐隐作痛，好在他有权利在离开之前洗个澡，清理一下。  
“收拾干净，别让我们下次操到一个脏东西。”  
每天这句话对布鲁斯来说都意味着解脱。  
军官们才不在乎他腺体上的标记主人是谁，在这里他没有任何地位，还不如纳粹养的狗。  
今天下午也依旧充满潮湿和疼痛，还有被迫的情欲。  
傍晚，布鲁斯扶着腰走出来，强打精神。  
不知道怀了谁的，今天发现了，当然要吃打胎药，吃完了之后还要被人蹂躏。  
今天他确定了营区里那个实验室看守的轮换规律，明天他就开始动手，撬锁的东西他早就准备好了——是一截铁丝，被他偷偷藏在他的床铺上。  
没人会关心囚犯床上的铁丝，因为没人能活着逃走。  
他找了个阳光充足的地方坐下，心里带着一点期待。  
他有好久，好久都没见过他的小男孩了。  
前一阵子偷听到孩子被起名叫阿赫·艾尔。  
听说小男孩喜欢在外面玩，他今天就想在这儿看他一眼。  
算起来，阿赫应该有快四岁了——他在这儿待了五个年头了，如果真的有人知道这个事实，肯定会大吃一惊的。  
没人能想象一个普通的肉体怎么在集中营活过五年，但他就是找到了生存下来的办法，甚至现在看起来并不像别的囚犯那样，好像一阵风就能吹倒。  
他心里已经另有计划了。  
卡尔无法进入那个实验室，如果他进去那里，说不定能找到克制卡尔的东西——他会把它藏起来备用，等他把卡尔想要的给了卡尔，就向卡尔要求让他带着阿赫逃跑，如果卡尔再想拒绝并且伤害他，他就用那个能克制卡尔的东西逼他答应。  
如果他真的能发现这种东西的话。  
他等了一会儿，真的看见有个黑头发的小男孩跑出来了。  
正是他的阿赫。  
布鲁斯远远地看着他，小男孩手里拿着一个纸做的模型飞机，正撒着欢地跑，他咯咯的笑着，用力一丢，飞机就在空中滑翔一会儿，再落回地面。  
男孩不停地，乐此不疲地抛着飞机，终于——一个不小心，飞机挂在了一棵高树上。  
男孩抬头看着树上的飞机，笑声戛然而止。  
“阿赫！来跟我们玩抓逃犯啊！”  
这时，一个军官家的孩子跑过来，向阿赫提出了邀请。  
“可是……我的飞机……”  
“别管它了——你爸爸可以给你无数个这种玩意儿，来和我们玩啊！”  
可是小男孩还是不肯离开，看着树上的飞机。  
“没想到你这么小气，下次我们不带你玩了！”  
“等等……别丢下我，卡斯帕！”  
小男孩最后看了一眼树上的飞机，跟着叫卡斯帕的男孩跑了。  
布鲁斯从地上站起来，天色已经不早了。  
没过多久，阿赫又气喘吁吁地跑回来了——他在和他的朋友们玩抓逃犯的游戏，现在他是逃犯，必须要马上找地方躲起来。  
小男孩当然马上想到了这里——他平时总在这儿玩，比较熟悉环境，知道这儿有个不上锁的铁皮柜子，可以让他躲起来。  
一声闷响，布鲁斯从树上掉下来——飞机正好被树枝卡住了，他刚刚怎么摇晃都没有用，只好上树去拿。  
但是他才刚刚被人残忍地蹂躏，玩弄过没多久，再加上被喂了堕胎药，正虚弱着，虽然拿到了飞机，但是腿也实在没力气了，直接从树上掉了下来。  
阿赫被吓了一跳，看见布鲁斯从地上爬起来，一瘸一拐地拿着飞机朝他走来。  
“你的飞机……”  
小男孩被吓得一愣一愣的，看着眼前衣衫不整的男人。  
“嘿！离他远点儿！”  
从后面跑过来的大一些的男孩看见布鲁斯，马上大声警告。  
吵闹声把看守惊动了，布鲁斯最后看了一眼阿赫，把飞机放在男孩手里。  
看守牵着狼狗走过来，呵斥着他，布鲁斯被狼狗狠狠在腿上咬了一口，又挨了好几下棍棒，在看守的呵斥声中走远了。  
阿赫捡起地上的纸飞机，眨巴着眼睛看着走远的男人，心里升起一丝疑惑。  
“嘿，你干嘛拿着那东西？”  
大一些的男孩嫌弃地看着阿赫手里的纸飞机。  
阿赫没说话，有些迷茫地看着那个男孩。  
“你不知道那个人是什么人吗？他是个下贱的玩意儿，噢……这飞机被他碰了，肯定不干净！”  
“可是他帮我……”  
“他一定是想讨好你，好趁机干坏事！”  
说着，男孩夺过飞机，把它扔远了。  
“你爸爸要我来叫你。”  
“我爸爸回来了？”  
“是的，走吧。”  
阿赫默然地跟着那个大一些的男孩走了，他才四岁，还不太理解为什么会有一种人被人们如此嫌恶。  
他总能看到类似于刚刚那个男人的人，被看守又打又骂，他不太喜欢这种场面，常常躲得远远的。  
今天布鲁斯没能睡个好觉。  
从树上摔下来，万幸的是他没有被摔断骨头，但是身上摔伤的地方很难受。  
狼狗差点就在他腿上活活撕掉一块肉，他用一些草药什么的止血，现在也还是像刀割一样疼。  
药物流产差不多都洗净了，可是流产的时候他疼得恨不得一头撞死。  
现在也还是很难受，光秃秃的下体被衣服磨得生疼，他恨不得光着身子睡，但是他的床铺上还有很多其他的人，他不敢。  
那样的话所有的人就都知道他已经被当成婊子对待了。  
可是，最让他难过的还是今天……飞机的事。  
阿赫和他一点都不熟，看他的眼神还带着一点恐惧，就好像他是个完全没关系的陌生人。  
他动摇了很多，他不知道还该不该向卡尔要求让他带孩子离开。  
也许没多久阿赫就会和那些大孩子一样，瞧不起他，把他当成坏人——谁知道纳粹是怎么教育小孩子的？  
那他还怎么带阿赫走？  
布鲁斯想着，觉得自己真的要尽快开始行动了。  
趁阿赫还是个一尘不染的孩子。  
第二天上工，布鲁斯觉得自己好像有点发烧，他不太舒服，但是只能忍着。  
下午照例，他才吃完午饭，就被看守带走。  
又是痛苦的清洗，然后被赤身裸体地就扔进军官们的房间。  
“不太对劲啊，这穴是不是要烂了？”  
军官们议论着，看着他红肿的后穴，最后没有一个人敢碰他，他被丢给衣服之后就赶出去了。  
看守强迫他继续上工，这次的工作是去排干沼泽，他站在水里一动不动，好几个小时就在煎熬中度过。  
趁人不注意，布鲁斯找了一些药草——他有一些医学知识，知道自己是流产之后发炎了，需要马上消炎。  
但这些药草并没有那么强大的作用，他又必须得好起来，所以他想了个办法。  
他又一次出逃了。  
凭借他本来的本事，他可以很容易就穿过第一条封锁，不过正如他预料的那样——在他就要继续逃走时，卡尔又把他逮住了。  
他被扔进审讯室里，直面卡尔。  
“又想逃？你真是贼心不死啊？”  
卡尔根本没把他当回事，翘着腿看着他，也没有要惩罚他的打算，布鲁斯猜测也许卡尔也感觉到了这一次他的故意成分。  
“你是想故意让我抓走你？不怕我这次嫌烦直接把你送去注射吗？”  
“你还想要吗——秘密。”  
布鲁斯苍白的脸上露出一丝不屈。  
“你得到了？”卡尔来了精神，一下子坐起来。  
“……给我消炎药，我很快就能把你想要的东西给你。”  
卡尔没再刁难他，把消炎药给他了，也没有研究他发炎的原因。  
布鲁斯用了消炎药，第二天，他退烧了。  
看守又把他带走，这次，军官们发现他又恢复正常了，马上就重新开始蹂躏他。  
被放出来之后，布鲁斯又一次在夕阳的余晖中，等到了又一次跑出来玩的阿赫。  
这次只有小孩子一个人，他鼓起勇气靠近了一点，却再也不敢走到他面前。  
阿赫在玩球，布鲁斯看着男孩一个人玩得不亦乐乎，他几乎忘记了时间，忘记了自己还被囚禁在这个地狱里。  
小男孩玩着玩着，看到了坐在那里默默看着他的布鲁斯，就停下来看着他。  
他们对视了。  
布鲁斯的目光柔和，他看着他可爱的孩子，有那么一瞬间希望时间就此停止。  
小男孩朝他走过来，布鲁斯开始有些紧张。  
“你好。”  
男孩在离他一步远的地方停住了，看起来有些拘谨。  
“你好……”  
布鲁斯张了张嘴，还想再说点什么，可最终还是放弃了。  
“谢谢你帮我拿飞机。”  
男孩说完，转身就跑了，布鲁斯的眼神变得惊讶。  
他站起来，快步离开了，偷偷抹了一把眼泪。  
马上，就今天，他马上就开始，现在他就去拿撬锁工具。  
为了阿赫，他也要尽快进到那个实验室里——在这里待着，阿赫早晚会被灌输一些不好的观念。  
不管了，就算阿赫不认识他，可能还不愿意和他离开，这些他可以以后再考虑。  
TBC


	5. 出逃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯拿到了实验室里神秘的东西，并且成功用氪石威胁卡尔答应他带着阿赫离开。

布鲁斯伸出手，卡尔看见他掌心上躺着的一个——小小的，精致的条状金属，顶端还镶嵌着一个“S”的标志。  
“就这个？”  
卡尔拿过条状金属，感觉到质感似乎有些特别。  
“你可以随便逃走了，我不会抓你——但是能不能逃出去是你的问题了。”  
坐在椅子上苍白的男人喉头动了两下，没有离开的意思。  
“有话快说。”  
“我要带走阿赫。”  
卡尔的眼神里带着几分愤怒和惊讶，他的蓝眸气势汹汹地对上了布鲁斯的。  
但那手无寸铁，又孱弱无比的男人只是抿紧了嘴唇，用毫不退缩的目光和他对视。  
“长脾气了啊，最近没什么人打你吧？”  
卡尔从他的软椅上腾地站起来，大步走到布鲁斯面前。  
被拎着衣领拽起来的男人却毫无惧色。  
卡尔感觉到一阵有点熟悉的衰弱，他皱皱眉头，晃了两下脑袋，看到的仍然是有点苍白的布鲁斯，直勾勾地盯着他。  
“让我带阿赫走，没有别的。”  
男人的手从腰间抽出，卡尔一晃神，放开了布鲁斯，跌倒在地上。  
绿色的光芒溢满了室内，卡尔挡着眼睛，最终还是在地上呕吐起来。  
“那……那是什么？！”  
“不知道，但是它能克制你，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯把那绿色的石头抵在卡尔的脖子上，这块石头形状特别，是带着尖利锋芒的，他只要稍一用力就可以割破卡尔的喉咙。  
“让我带阿赫走。”  
苍白的男人声音却不容置疑。  
“凭你？”  
卡尔嗤笑了一声。  
“凭我。”  
布鲁斯冰冷的声音让卡尔有点惊讶，这个男人一改往常为了他在意的人逆来顺受的形象，卡尔甚至感觉不到话语里有一丝紧张。  
像是在说一件非常平常的事。  
“呵，先不说阿赫会不会愿意和你走——你有能力让他活下来么？”  
“只要我活着。”  
“呵，你以为你能在逃亡中活多久？！”  
“你觉得呢？我已经在这儿活了五年了。”  
卡尔咬牙切齿地看着布鲁斯，他承认，他这次说什么都得答应了——布鲁斯这一招很厉害，直接把致命的武器架在他的脖子上了。  
这是个不太一般的Omega，或许他应该先用缓兵之计，先让布鲁斯带着阿赫离开，等他准备好了，再把这个贱货抓回来。  
本来只应该是他把布鲁斯压在身下，随意侵犯的，没想到这次他们的地位反过来了。  
“好……我答应你。”  
卡尔咬牙切齿地答应了，布鲁斯没有遗漏男人眼中狠戾的眼神——他猜到卡尔应该不会罢休的。  
但这以后可由不得他了——布鲁斯会一直把那氪石带在他身上，只要卡尔敢靠近他，他绝不会心慈手软。  
虽然很生气，但是卡尔不得不帮布鲁斯做好了一切准备。  
因为这件事，他连纳粹瞒着他的秘密都没有马上研究，他暂时把那一小条金属藏起来了，编了个谎让阿赫乖乖听他的话。  
布鲁斯被乔装了一下，穿着西装，还洗了个澡，头发被梳理得板板整整，贴上了胡子，伪装成过来拜访军中朋友的商人，带着假名被卡尔堂而皇之地送出了集中营。  
他和阿赫都坐在卡尔的车上，一直到集中营大门都已经在视野中消失不见，卡尔才让布鲁斯和阿赫下车。  
“爸爸，我要去哪？您会来找我的吗？”  
“乖，爸爸还有点事要处理，等几天就去接你，现在先和韦恩先生离开——”  
“可他不是……”  
“他是可信赖的，孩子，他负责你的安全。”  
阿赫接受了卡尔的安排，但明显不太开心。  
布鲁斯则马上带着阿赫离开——卡尔是故意的，给他穿了一身好皮，却一分钱都没给他带，肯定是想拖慢他的速度，甚至就是想故意折磨他。  
因为卡尔也知道他绝不会让阿赫吃一点苦的。  
那氪石就藏在他的裤腰里面，上面有个金属壳保护着——布鲁斯不想伤害到阿赫，他想到了阿赫和卡尔有血缘，担心阿赫会受伤。  
“韦恩先生，我好累……我走不动了。”  
布鲁斯拉着阿赫，凭着方向感走路，快到中午时，小男孩阿赫终于忍不住了，他委屈地说着，不再跟着布鲁斯往前走，反而向后拉扯着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯马上停下来，回头看着小男孩——似乎还因为不愿意就这么跟着陌生的叔叔走而感到委屈，眼睛里存着一汪泪水。  
“乖，我抱你走。”  
布鲁斯蹲下来，想亲孩子一下，可是又怕孩子不愿意，只好托着孩子的屁股把他抱在怀里。  
四岁的孩子不比婴儿，布鲁斯原本就身体有些虚弱，抱着他却也咬牙坚持下来。  
“等一下我去找些吃的，我们马上就能歇息了。”  
小男孩点点头，眼里似乎又有疑惑，但仍然乖顺地让布鲁斯抱着他大步离开。  
布鲁斯到了一个村落，找了一户好人家，用自己身上的衣服跟他们交换，换了一些钱和一套普通的衣服。  
穿着皮鞋赶路，他的脚也磨起泡了，但是他顾不得这些，这户人家比较朴实，还为他们提供了一顿午餐。  
阿赫似乎吃得不怎么习惯，吃了几口就不吃了，布鲁斯只好耐心劝说。  
“多吃点吧，爸爸要过几天才来接你呢，我们要去很远的地方。”  
阿赫哭了。  
“呜呜，我爸爸是不是不要我了？”  
“没有的事——他忙完了就来找你。”  
布鲁斯哄好了阿赫，抱着男孩出发了——阿赫得睡个午觉，但布鲁斯又不想耽误行程。  
他必须要尽快找到港口，从港口坐船去找阿福。  
如果没有搬迁的话，阿福应该在美国，这是自己当初让阿福去的，等阿福意识到自己当初为了让他离开故意编的谎言之后，再想回来也没有用了。  
布鲁斯感到很愧疚，这么多年，阿福的心都要碎了吧。  
德国人开始蚕食最北边的苏联了，半个世界就快要落在他们手里。  
比起杀人机器，他们还是喜欢更多地动用自己的力量——毕竟不想落个胜之不武的名声，而且在他们眼里，已经胜券在握了。  
一天，两天，三天……  
一转眼，五天过去了，布鲁斯在第四天彻底花光了身上的钱，现在他已经陷入窘境了。  
为了让阿赫不受委屈，他想尽了办法。  
小男孩阿赫急切地盼望他的父亲来接他，布鲁斯一直哄他说他父亲很快就会来的。  
他发现这位韦恩先生对他很好，总是把最好的东西给他吃。  
所以他开始渐渐听话，有时也会表现出想要和他说话的意愿，那个时候韦恩先生总是非常惊喜的样子。  
布鲁斯从用光了身上的钱之后，就又回到了偏僻的小路上走了。  
郊区会有些意外的食物来源，而且不会太难避人耳目。  
他一直很纳闷，按说卡尔早该行动了，难道还在顾忌他身上的绿石头？  
今天他在乡间的道路上打死了一条野狗，它成了自己和阿赫的晚餐。  
布鲁斯不想让阿赫看见血腥的场面，把孩子安置在一个废弃的仓库里，让他好好待着。  
等他回来找到阿赫的时候，拿的已经是被烤熟的狗肉了。  
“韦恩先生，这好难吃，我咬不动。”  
“试试这块，这块好吃。”  
布鲁斯把狗身上所有还说得过去的部分都给了阿赫——无奈那野狗也是吃不饱的货色，这地方没什么人烟，连尸体都没有，只能先用瘦狗将就一下了。  
晚上，布鲁斯用仓库里的东西搭了个简单的床——这地方应该很久以前有过一点驻军，后来就没有人了，但还留下了一些军用物资。  
他把阿赫盖得很严实，在男孩睡着前告诉他自己就在旁边。  
尽管如此，阿赫还是会做噩梦——孩子太小了，突然到陌生的环境，总是很害怕，因此布鲁斯后半夜几乎都不会睡了，守在阿赫身边给他唱安眠曲，有时还要紧紧抱着他。  
但他的身体也熬不住，阿赫睡熟了，他就忍不住也睡着了——习惯性地把手放在藏氪石的地方。  
这不会是一个安静的夜晚。  
仓库的门被推开，布鲁斯马上就坐起来了，阿赫也醒了——四处漆黑，什么也看不清。  
布鲁斯抽出腰间的氪石，警惕地看着对面的人。  
“死的不会是我。”  
布鲁斯紧紧地抓着他的氪石，把上面包裹的金属壳拿下来。  
“爸爸！是你吗？”  
阿赫在距离布鲁斯几步远的床上，试探地叫着。  
“停下，布鲁斯。”  
对面的男人把手抬起来，做了个“不要”的姿势。  
“你死了对所有人都好。”  
布鲁斯小声说着，生怕被稍远的男孩听见。  
“听我说……”  
卡尔感觉到冰冷的东西刺进了他的腹腔，温热的血流下来。  
“韦恩先生？爸爸？谁回答我一下？我好害怕！”  
小男孩惊恐地缩在床上，不敢下来。  
“报应。”  
布鲁斯听见男人嘴里挤出来的低不可闻的单词，愣住了。  
他开始觉得有些不对劲，卡尔一直没有表现出明显的攻击性，但他又千真万确这一定是卡尔。  
“什么报应？”  
布鲁斯手上的力道不自觉的放松，本想直接刺穿对方的，现在只是握住了氪石。  
“事到如今，对不起……快跑吧，我闯了祸，但他们只会找到我的——我确定没有人注意到你。”  
“你说清楚，闯什么祸？”  
“解释……不了那么多了，谢谢……谢谢你给我……的那个秘密。”  
卡尔把手放在布鲁斯握着氪石的手上，布鲁斯马上又加重了力道。  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“秘……秘密。”  
屋子里一下子被照亮了——布鲁斯呆住了，卡尔的手上正拿着那个小东西，从它的顶端投射出来的光显现出一个亮屏。  
“韦恩先生？”  
小男孩坐在床上，只能看见布鲁斯背对着他，还能看到卡尔的脸。  
“爸爸回来了？”  
“孩子，先别过来！”  
布鲁斯喊了一声，阿赫马上就停住了。  
“我和你爸爸还有些事要说，你在这儿等我们一下。”  
说着，布鲁斯推搡着，和卡尔一路退到仓库外，顺手关上了门。  
卡尔气息奄奄地倒在外面，屏幕上出现了影像。  
“你好，孩子，很高兴你还有机会能看到我和你妈妈留给你的东西。  
我猜你一定很想知道自己到底来自哪里，为什么有这么多古怪的能力。  
你来自氪星，我们的星球是一颗环境远远比地球更恶劣的行星，你的能力会因为地球上的适宜环境全都开发出来，我们希望你能善用这力量……  
我们也不想把你送走，可是氪星已经没有希望了，我们中的所谓高贵血统想要把低级血统赶尽杀绝，他们对低级血统进行了长达一百年的迫害，白色氪星人想要杀光红色氪星人，可是这实在是太不合理了。  
他们强迫红色氪星人做最险恶，最繁重的工作，给他们最差的生存条件，侮辱他们，对于没有劳动能力的就杀死，我和你妈妈尽了最大努力帮助红色氪星人，可惜，最后爆发的那场战争太过激烈，损坏了氪星的内核，现在——我们完了。  
我们是该死，可是你是无辜的，活下去，向世界证明所谓的种族高贵是多么荒唐的谎言吧。”  
影像结束了，布鲁斯看到卡尔的眼睛里流出泪水。  
“你们走吧，我可能不会活很久了……德国人快要占领苏联了，他们要我也没有用了，这么久都活在谎言里……我也是蠢……”  
布鲁斯把氪石拔出来，扔远了。  
“我们走，离开这儿。”  
卡尔又一次听见了男人坚定得不容置疑的声音。  
“我身上有一道奇怪的屏障，自从看了这个影像之后就有了，它在一点一点限制我的能力，我现在已经……”  
“以后再说，我们先离开这儿。”  
TBC


	6. 休养

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔和布鲁斯逃到了废弃的房屋里，卡尔打算先照顾一下虚弱的布鲁斯，他们在郊区暂时滞留下来。

卡尔醒来时，光线还很昏暗。  
“布鲁斯？”  
没有了能力，他现在真的很不方便。  
他闯祸了——在他知道了真相之后。  
他推平了布鲁斯所在的那个集中营的封锁线，打晕了看守——那个时候他的力量已经被控制起来一部分，于是他趁着自己还会飞，大概感知了一下布鲁斯的位置，就朝那边赶去了。  
他思考了两天，思考自己曾经犯下的错误，他偷偷去看了看守们折磨人的刑罚——布鲁斯也一定挨过，至少在阿赫被发现的时候。  
那个时候的布鲁斯浑身都是血。  
他怀疑那个物件上被加了什么奇怪的东西——他一向不信魔法，但自己身上出现的现象也不能用别的理由解释。  
德军的谎言密不漏风，因为他们也不知道真相。  
这个小东西来自氪星科技，只有以卡尔自己的意愿，并且用他自己的DNA才能解锁，其他人无法观看。  
阿赫躺在他旁边睡熟了，呼吸均匀，卡尔摸索了一下——原来这张床就只有这么大，他和阿赫躺在床上。  
想起了昨天的一些事——阿赫看自己回来了，就吵着要和自己一起睡。  
地下室落下的这张床没有那么大，布鲁斯自己从地下室翻了一张厚实的垫子，让卡尔陪着阿赫睡。  
他摸索着——果然，布鲁斯在地上躺着，身下垫了垫子，也还在睡觉。  
昨天，他因为布鲁斯的那一下彻底不能再使用超能力了，但万幸的是他的伤口仍然恢复迅速，布鲁斯听他简单说了一下事情的经过，就急匆匆把阿赫叫上，张罗着一起逃走。  
“我们找个安全点的地方去，这儿不能再留了。”  
小孩子才不管那么多，看卡尔回来了，马上高兴起来，也自然就困了。  
卡尔抱着阿赫，跟着布鲁斯走了一路，他们找到另一户人家，住的人已经搬迁了，但房子还好好的——也许是因为偏僻吧。  
他们在这个房子里发现了一个入口隐藏得很好的地下室，就暂时在这里留下了。  
按布鲁斯的想法，等德军搜查过这里之后，他们再想办法逃走，会容易一些。  
所以，他们在地下室里，又怎么会有很好的采光呢？  
无意之中，卡尔摸到了布鲁斯的额头，竟有些烫手。  
“布鲁斯？布鲁斯？”  
回答他的是两声咳嗽，还有艰难的喘气声。  
布鲁斯发烧了，更糟糕的是他根本不知道布鲁斯是为什么发烧。  
卡尔犹豫了一下，马上起身，抱起地上的布鲁斯就往楼上去，他走到地下室隐秘的入口处，正要打开小门，布鲁斯冰凉的手突然抓紧他。  
“别……上去。”  
卡尔没回答他，直接开了地下室的门。  
楼上都被搬空了，但卡尔在一个房间找到了一张废弃的床。  
还算干净。  
“你发烧了。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔惊慌的眼神，点点头。  
“我不要紧……”  
“你很烫，都烫手了，别说傻话。”  
布鲁斯不像是感冒了，卡尔就打算仔细检查一下他的身体。  
但布鲁斯说什么也不让他给自己脱衣服，枯瘦的手不知道哪儿来的那么大力气，抓着卡尔的手臂死活不放。  
“我发誓，我不会对你做什么，布鲁斯——你让我看看，我好知道怎么解决。”  
“就是感冒……过了这一阵就好了。”  
布鲁斯的手仍然死死地钳着卡尔。  
“不……你不是，算我求你……”  
卡尔说着说着，竟流下眼泪。  
布鲁斯迟疑着，似乎不太情愿，但还是放开了手。  
当卡尔把他的衣服脱下来，仔细检查时，则彻底被惊呆了。  
布鲁斯的身体呈很不正常的苍白色，也使得他身上那些伤口更加狰狞，旧的痕迹已经成了一道狭长的印记，新的伤痕仍然鲜红，开在他身上像一张张血盆大口。  
卡尔的手划过他的皮肤，感受到的是不正常的光滑。  
光秃秃的，布鲁斯浑身都光秃秃的。  
看到卡尔的反应，布鲁斯把脸转过去，似乎不想再继续尴尬的对视。  
检查了一下，布鲁斯身上有好几处伤口发炎，可能连日来逃亡又疲惫，根本就顾不上照顾它们。  
“你需要消炎药，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。  
“你知道我不会听你的——我也从来都没有听过。”  
卡尔摆出强硬的样子，就要走。  
布鲁斯就死死抓住卡尔的衣服，不让他走。  
“你会恶化的，布鲁斯，我不能再错下去了。”卡尔忍住泪水，试图掰开布鲁斯死死抠住他衣服的手指。  
“我会坚持过去。”  
卡尔终于忍不住，泪水倾泻而下。  
“告诉我，这样多久了？你身上……被这样多久了？”  
“剃毛和清洗吗？”  
卡尔沉默，算是默认。  
“我记不太清了……几个月吧。”  
卡尔抓着布鲁斯的手，眼泪再也止不住。  
“要不是这个……我也没办法有机会接近实验室——总是因祸得福。”  
“别讲那种因祸得福的话！你拿到的不过是我想要的一个东西……你什么都没得到……”  
布鲁斯打了个手势，阻止卡尔继续往下说。  
卡尔似乎想起了什么，又从身上摸出那个特殊的小东西。  
“试试这个……它，它是氪星科技，氪星科技比地球科技先进得多。”  
卡尔用自己的意志控制了他手里的小金属，打开了一个写满氪星文字的屏幕，幸运的是，氪星文字旁边还有译文，应该是提前就下载好了地球上的所有语言系统。  
鼓捣了一会儿，卡尔突然把金属能发光的头部对准了布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯接受了一次全身的扫描，卡尔看着屏幕上的诊断结果，神色也阴晴不定。  
“可以接受一次射线治疗吗，布鲁斯？可能会……很疼。”  
布鲁斯没说话，只是点点头。  
他还是第一次见到如此超前的科技。  
卡尔给他进行了射线治疗，布鲁斯的伤口像撕裂一样的疼痛，但他已经习惯了疼痛，只是紧紧抓着床单，卡尔看到他的状态更是连碰都不敢碰他一下。  
治疗结束之后，布鲁斯已经出了很多汗，甚至浸湿了床单，烧已经退了，疼痛却一点都没有消减。  
他的皮肤已经被各种强刺激的清洁剂伤得连汗毛都不长了，汗水流过去只让他感觉到疼痛。  
“你需要洗个澡吗？或者……”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。  
“处理方法上说，你的皮肤需要保养和恢复……保持清洁并且……不能受刺激……可我暂时没法弄到药物。”  
“去……去看看阿赫……他该醒了……”  
卡尔还想再说点什么，可最终只是点点头，离开了。  
布鲁斯独自在床上躺了一会儿，终于不用再忍受各种布料对身体的摧残，身上的汗干了之后，他觉得从来没这么舒服过。  
等卡尔再回来时，已经带来了一些吃的。  
看到布鲁斯赤裸地躺在床上，他又好像想起了什么，把吃的放在桌上，离开了。  
没一会儿，卡尔又回来了，拿着他的制服——昨天他逃离时把制服穿在了正常衣服的里面。  
“你穿着它吧，我的制服料子很好……”  
卡尔把自己的制服给布鲁斯穿上了，果然，穿在自己身上贴身的衣服到了布鲁斯身上就成了宽松的——多年以来吃不好，睡不好，条件恶劣，还要从事重体力劳动，他早就瘦得没什么了，原来自己第一次抓到试图逃走的布鲁斯时，男人身上还都是强健的肌肉的。  
“你去看过阿赫了吗？”  
“嗯，我看他吃过东西才来的。”  
“他……太小了，你去多陪陪他，地下室太黑，他一个人会害怕。”  
卡尔看了一眼虚弱的布鲁斯，叹了口气。  
“这是吃的……这儿附近有野物，你吃了吧。”  
卡尔离开楼上时，心里已经被愧疚占领——布鲁斯的情况实在太惨不忍睹了，身上伤口重叠不说，有的部位明显被打得变形，看他的身体就知道他还被人玩弄过，暗红色的血痕应该是暴力的擦伤，身上还有未消退的牙印，最明显的是他光秃秃的下体，正常按逃亡时间来说早就该长出毛发了，但是看来是被用了特殊的药剂，彻底清除了。  
卡尔承认，自己的确从来没有关注过布鲁斯，哪怕是自己一度认为他有能力得到那个实验室的秘密，但卡尔的注意力只会放在营区的封锁线上，或者是阿赫身上。  
偶尔，小男孩阿赫会让他想起布鲁斯，但他很排斥这种想法——他喜欢阿赫，但是他并不愿意想起，阿赫是他和一个集中营囚犯的儿子这种事实。  
纳粹给他灌输了太多荒唐的观念了，包括被关进集中营的人也都是戴罪之身，即使不是犹太人，也是自降等级，从他们通敌的那天起，他们就不再是高贵的人种了。  
因此他选择忘记阿赫的另一个父亲，可能冒着生命危险把他带到这个世界上的布鲁斯。  
这一段躲避德军的日子，他希望能养好布鲁斯的身体，等布鲁斯真正能经受起旅行的颠簸之后，他们再一起逃走也不迟。  
附近也有一些人家，但这里的住处分布非常分散，郊外有好几个被废弃不要的房子，卡尔凭着自己仍然超人的体力可以在这几个地方之间走动。  
他想过要用自己在野外打死的动物换一些人家的食物，比如面包牛奶之类的，但是考虑到安全还是放弃了。  
纵使他有的是力气，万一被抓住，也不会活下来——德军手里有大量的氪石，那个实验室里就存放了相当的数量，所以他一直都难以接近。  
而且他现在除了还能靠紫外线补给能量，不需要吃饭，一般情况下不会受伤之外，已经没什么其他的能力了——不知道是什么限制了他的能力。  
他也想给布鲁斯和男孩提供一些其他的食品，可是实在是太难了，想来想去，也只有偷了。  
他们在这个房子里待了一个星期，在卡尔的强烈要求下布鲁斯睡到了地下室的床上——那是最安全的地方，小男孩一开始不太愿意，但卡尔的话这一次一点商量的余地都没有，布鲁斯又对他很好，他于是默认了卡尔的安排。  
白天的时候，卡尔会偷偷到上面去看看情况，然后让布鲁斯和阿赫都出来见见光，偶尔阿赫可以和卡尔在外面玩一会儿，布鲁斯则总是在楼上唯一的床上躺着——那张床被卡尔给整顿过了，床单和被子的材料都很柔和，看样子似乎是有钱人家用的那种，布鲁斯问哪儿来的，卡尔就说是从废弃的仓库找的。  
明知道卡尔在编谎，布鲁斯还是保持了沉默，毕竟卡尔也是一片好心。  
可是这天，他实在是不能再沉默下去了。  
今天的早餐很特别，卡尔给他煎了鸡蛋，还有面包和牛奶。  
“你从哪儿弄的这些东西？”  
“你吃吧，都没问题的。”  
卡尔故意避开了布鲁斯的问话。  
“你不能再这样了，卡尔。”  
“保证没有人发现我。”  
“丢东西的人多了，会怀疑的，你想把德军引来吗？”  
“我偷的是镇上的东西，离这里有三十公里，不会被怀疑到这儿的。”  
卡尔反驳着，坚持要布鲁斯放下心来。  
“来回六十公里？你现在可没有什么特殊能力。”  
“我不需要吃饭，也不需要睡觉！我跑着去，一个小时就可以到，我……”  
布鲁斯的表情更凝重了，卡尔才意识到自己多说了。  
“你晚上不在这里？”  
布鲁斯这才意识到，原来卡尔趁着自己和阿赫睡着，就跑到镇上，那个时候几乎所有的人家都睡着了，他就开始偷东西。  
“布鲁斯……让我做点什么……”  
卡尔突然抱住布鲁斯，声音哽咽。  
布鲁斯长叹了一口气，也抱着卡尔，心情复杂。  
“我们的关系真是一团糟啊，不是吗？”  
直到不久前，布鲁斯心里对于卡尔仍然是全然的怨恨，如果不是为了大局考虑，不是为了他一直以来的原则，他会在一开始就杀了卡尔。  
可是现在，他开始想要听听卡尔会对他说什么，他想知道卡尔的过去。  
每个人做事都应该有个原因的，不是吗？  
TBC


	7. 坦白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯和卡尔终于有一次正常的交谈了，他们互相说出了一些真实的想法。

“你恨我。”  
卡尔直视着布鲁斯，语气已经平静下来——他刚刚失态地抱着布鲁斯痛哭，布鲁斯感叹了一句他们的关系已经一团糟，但是再也没说什么。  
他能感觉到布鲁斯对他的那种木讷，也许是本能的戒心，也许还有别的，他能接受自己的拥抱，能接受自己给他的吃的，接受自己近距离查看他的身体，大概只是因为他们的标记。  
标记可以让Omega与Alpha紧紧绑定，说起来真的是老天不公，极少有Omega能接受两个Alpha的标记，一般来说被标记两次就会导致腺体彻底被破坏，轻则失去平衡感，一辈子手脚不利索，重则危及生命。  
但是一个Alpha可以标记不止一个Omega——只要他足够厚颜无耻。  
布鲁斯一直被自己一时冲动就给他的标记束缚着，用氪石与自己针锋相对已经是布鲁斯的极限，如果卡尔真的死了，布鲁斯的标记会永远都折磨着他。  
Omega会不由自主地服从Alpha，即使是在痛恨的情况下——天性使然。  
布鲁斯已经半倚靠在床头，身后被垫上了软垫子。  
他不会否认这种句子的，卡尔说的没错。  
“我恨你，我差点就杀了你。”  
“我知道……”卡尔苦笑了一声，“你想要解除标记吗？现在——”  
“解除标记？”  
“别紧张……解除标记不需要你做什么，只要……逆标记，你咬我的腺体一下，一切就结束了。”  
布鲁斯没说话，只是安静地看着卡尔。  
“我的腺体可以被我的意志控制，它是我身上唯一可以变脆弱的部分……”  
卡尔解释着，伸手摸了一下后颈。  
“你觉得这是最好的办法？”  
布鲁斯不置可否，只是继续发问。  
“我们的关系违背了你的意愿，布鲁斯。”  
“的确……”布鲁斯看起来似乎不太经心的样子，“你想过阿赫该怎么办吗？”  
卡尔张了张嘴，欲言又止。  
是啊，解除了标记，就算他们没关系了，那阿赫怎么办？阿赫只会跟着自己的，布鲁斯根本没陪他多久，他们不亲。  
解除了标记，对于布鲁斯不也一样是痛苦的人生吗？  
“那……你……”  
“卡尔，我觉得我们应该先谈谈。”  
卡尔愣了一下，用不确定的眼神看了一眼布鲁斯。  
“你有什么问题？我全都告诉你。”  
“不必……我只想知道你关于从前的记忆，到底发生了什么。”  
“从前么……”  
卡尔无言地看了一眼布鲁斯。  
“我没什么关于我父母的记忆……那是当然的，在我的记忆里，我从小就接受日耳曼人的教育。”  
在卡尔的陈述中，布鲁斯了解到了卡尔变得如此偏执的原因。  
从他记事起，他就开始被灌输这种思想了，卡尔觉醒的力量成了德国人求之不得的武器，为了培养一个听话的武器，德国人显然费了不少心思。  
卡尔还小的时候，和很多孩子一样，并没有什么异常，但是他被隔离起来单独进行了最严苛的教育。  
他每一次的跌倒，每一次受到冷遇，每一次被大人们严格要求，最终的原因都会归结到犹太人身上。  
“下等犹太人挤占了我们的生存空间，他们把我们踩在脚下，还要我们为他们付出劳力——我们的很多同胞都是他们的劳工。”  
即使这样，让一个人恨一种人还是很难。  
问题的解决是在他真正能力觉醒以后——那时候五岁的他已经学会了服从命令，但他并没有仇恨的概念。  
“我不是日耳曼人！我——”  
年幼的卡尔根本不明白自己身上稀奇古怪的能力。  
“不，你是日耳曼人，在你身上发生了奇特的变异，但犹太人很害怕你的变异，他们想杀了你，你的父母因此为你而死。”  
他们找了一个很残忍的杀人录像，给卡尔不停地播放，只要他有一时开始怀疑自己的身份，这段录像就会被在他面前反复地重放。  
“那是你惨死的父母，你怎么能这么容易忘记仇恨？”  
在病态的教育下，卡尔“记住”了仇恨的感觉，与其说他是被植入了仇恨的种子，不如说他的精神已经渐渐对这种强行的灌输选择了妥协，这是纳粹强行教育孩子的方式，年轻的纳粹们大多都是机械的服从。  
第一次虐打犹太人，卡尔讨厌那种血腥的气味，但是随即因为不配合又被重放那段虐杀的录像。  
年轻的卡尔仍然有一些本能地抵触反应，但是他从小已经被养成了习惯——服从教育进行得很彻底，他的抵触渐渐被磨去，他接受了现实。  
“我说我不想再看了，可是他们不会同意的。”  
卡尔似乎不愿想起幼年时不快的教育，不再说了。  
布鲁斯沉默良久——如果自己也被送到纳粹控制之下的学校去，而不是在家自学，会不会也变成卡尔一样的冷漠？  
父母去世得早，阿福也早早把父母的凶手就告诉他，多亏了正确的引导，他才没有在纳粹的病态教育之下迷失方向。  
阿福一直对外宣称，他在接受“正常”的教育，并且教会了他如何行纳粹的礼，早早就懂事的布鲁斯也很机智地用假装的服从骗过每一个造访的纳粹。  
可是卡尔是不可能拥有这种生活的——他是坐着飞船来的，他到这个世界的方式已经吸引了纳粹的注意力，他注定不会有一个自由的生活。  
能引导他的人从一开始就不在他身边了。  
即使如此，卡尔也还是经过了长时间的训练和洗脑才成为了纳粹的合格武器。  
时间漫长到卡尔已经长成了25岁的小伙子。  
卡尔比他大两岁，可是心理上却脆弱得像个幼儿。  
“我真正看到父母留给我的录像时，我觉得这真是我的报应来了……我让我父母的灵魂蒙羞，我……噢，天呐……”  
卡尔语无伦次地遮住他的眼睛，想到他死去的父母也是为了反抗种族主义而牺牲，他感觉到自己的人生已经蒙上了一层洗不净的污垢。  
“从某种意义上说，我可能比你更幸运一点。”  
布鲁斯听着卡尔的讲述，看见他抱头痛哭的样子，若有所思地说。  
布鲁斯坦然地把自己的故事告诉给了卡尔。  
“我父母和你的父母差不多，但他们不是死于战争导致的星球毁灭，他们是被纳粹暗杀了——他们一直在帮犹太人，纳粹可不喜欢这样，所以派人去暗杀了他们，考虑到他们在外面的名声，还假装成是普通的抢劫。”  
布鲁斯很平静地把自己走上反纳粹道路的故事告诉了卡尔，卡尔却更加羞愧难当。  
“我有一个管家，他就像我的父亲，他告诉我，我的父母并不是被抢劫犯杀死的，他们因为做了正义的事而死，他保护了我，让我先忍耐，他告诉我如果想要继续父母的事业，我应该要学会避人耳目，在他的庇护下我才健康成长，其他德国人接受到的那种扭曲的教育，我完全没有沾染一点。”  
“从血统上来说，你是个日耳曼人，布鲁斯。”  
在谈话之后感觉有些疲惫的布鲁斯向后靠着，拿起旁边的牛奶喝了一口。  
“是的。”  
“我们……是不同的，你的父母会因为你骄傲，我的父母会因为我蒙羞。”  
卡尔咬了咬嘴唇，突然站起来来，走到布鲁斯身边，半蹲下来，他的腺体就很自然地暴露在布鲁斯面前。  
“解除掉吧，我会让阿赫留在你身边……我会告诉他所有的事……我不值得拥有这些。”  
卡尔感觉到一股呼吸的热气喷在他后颈上，他抿紧嘴唇，闭上了眼睛。  
逆标记会比标记疼一千倍，很多Alpha会因为受不了疼痛直接死亡，还有一部分会终身残疾，这是几乎所有Alpha都抵触的事情——因此这件事鲜有人知，Alpha是大多数当权者，他们会选择为了自己的利益封锁消息。  
但是卡尔的能力让他对自己的身体了如指掌——当然对每个人的身体都了如指掌，这让他很轻松就知道这个事实。  
冰凉的牙齿已经接触到了他的皮肤，卡尔咬紧了牙关，准备承受接下来的剧痛。  
逆标记换到任何人身上都不会产生什么例外的，但他此时强迫自己不去思考逆标记的后果。  
你不会有布鲁斯这五年来更痛苦的，人们都说欠了东西应该及时归还，他欠布鲁斯的并不是这么简单就能还得上的。  
他希望布鲁斯可以帮助他参加盟军，加入到反抗纳粹的队列中或许是另一种赎罪的方法。  
然后他会去军事法庭迎接审判，或许会被判一个重罪，他会坦白氪石的事，或许他会被杀死。  
虽然有点可惜，他再也见不到阿赫了。  
但布鲁斯可以比他更好地照顾阿赫，阿赫的未来会因为布鲁斯更美好。  
他感觉到了一点点咬合力，但是正当他觉得那牙齿就要穿破他的皮肤时，力量却突然放松了，温柔的舌肉在他脆弱的腺体上舔了两下，鼻息远离了他的脖颈。  
卡尔诧异的眼神对上了布鲁斯的。  
“你害怕吗？”  
布鲁斯直视着他，卡尔并不能感受到那脸上的感情。  
他犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“害怕。”  
“我觉得你刚刚在发抖。”  
卡尔不确定的目光扫过布鲁斯，默认了布鲁斯的猜测。  
“我可以知道逆标记的后果吗？我觉得我有权知道。”  
“对你没有任何影响，我保证。”  
“我问的是逆标记的后果，不是关于我的。”  
“只是很疼而已，没什么……”  
“你在撒谎，事到如今，你还想撒谎吗？”  
“以我的身体，没有问题。”  
“没有问题，那么告诉我。”  
卡尔坚持着，他百分百确定自己装得很像，面不改色。  
“那我既不会原谅你，也不会逆标记你，你想用这种简单的方式就搞定一切？这世界上没有简单的事。”  
卡尔的嘴唇抖动了一下。  
“逆标记会比标记疼一千倍，这是实验数据，基础不好的Alpha会撑不过逆标记死亡，疼痛大概会持续四个小时，那之后我们有的人会终身残疾，一般来说以双目失明告终，但是……”  
“够了，卡尔，我拒绝逆标记，但我想知道你是怎么知道这么详细的。”  
卡尔的眸子里闪过一丝阴郁。  
“我十二岁的时候，营里有一个日耳曼军官爱上了一个犹太人，他们……他们之间产生了标记，但是这件事很快就被发现了，那些人逼着犹太人解除他们之间的标记，否则就杀掉他还在肚子里的孩子，犹太人想坚持，可是军官说服了他，他最终真的逆标记了那个军官——”  
“然后呢，那个军官怎么样了？”  
“很幸运，他没死，他在禁闭室里待了一整天，但是他的眼睛完全瞎了，什么都看不见，在他身体恢复了之后他就成了废人，凭借日耳曼血统和反复表态对纳粹的忠诚没有受到更严重的惩罚，他每天都会在外面晒太阳，有一天他突然和我打了个招呼，告诉我一句话。”  
“什么话？”  
“千万不要违抗希特勒的意志。”  
卡尔的目光里隐含着深刻的绝望。  
“不要再反复了，布鲁斯，给我个痛快……”  
卡尔又一次蹲在地上，露出他的脖颈。  
“我没有强大的意志，只有这具身体还可以帮我一把，我很快就会恢复的。”  
但布鲁斯只是伸手触碰了一下卡尔的腺体。  
“那个军官在对你说那句话时，你……”  
“我很害怕。”  
“为什么不反抗？”  
“我相信他们有办法杀了我——他们很早就说过，有罪的日耳曼人永远都逃不掉惩罚。”  
“可他们一直都没有真凭实据。”  
“那实验室……每个集中营都有，我小的时候会被罚站在它旁边，但我每次认错都会得到最好的待遇。”  
卡尔沉默地等待着布鲁斯的靠近。  
“我原谅你，卡尔。”  
身后却传来了不同的声音。  
“我们的标记会拖累你一辈子。”  
“我会试着爱你，但不是这样，不是毁了你。”  
布鲁斯的声音很轻却很坚定。  
TBC


	8. 军旅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德军的搜查无果，卡尔和布鲁斯逃到了美国，他们在那里参加了盟军，反纳粹阵营的反击开始了。

“别累坏了身子。”  
卡尔夺走了布鲁斯手里的钢笔，把他抱起来，放在床上。  
蓝眼里露出一丝气恼的情绪，布鲁斯用胳膊支着身体侧躺在床上，瞪着卡尔。  
“快要到十二点了。”  
“我在画简图——占领区的集中营分布和……”  
“别吵醒阿赫。”  
卡尔轻声说着，轻轻捂住布鲁斯的嘴。  
给布鲁斯拉上被子，卡尔走到旁边用椅子拼的床上，和衣而睡。  
晚上八点，他给布鲁斯准备热水，洗澡，用军队的一些补贴给他买了药，治疗他不正常的皮肤。  
最近布鲁斯的皮肤开始有些恢复了，过于幼嫩的皮层上渐渐长出了略微粗糙的老皮，卡尔很高兴，于是坚持给他用药。  
他们刚刚逃到美国来时，布鲁斯就马上去找了军队，申明自己的身份——布鲁斯原来在秘密工作时与盟军有密切的信息往来，而且阿福也逃到这儿了，他只要对盟军说，就没有问题。  
可是……盟军的确认出了他，他却也从盟军那里得到了噩耗——阿福去世了。  
“我们很抱歉，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生对我们的军队做出了很多贡献，但他来到这里之后一直郁郁寡欢，身体每况愈下，几个月之前因病去世了。”  
布鲁斯好像没什么特殊的表示，只是和与他谈话的军官握握手。  
“这是克拉克·肯特，我们一起逃出来的——他想要加入。”  
那时候的卡尔已经变了一副样子，他研究了那个小东西很久，发现氪星科技其实可以帮忙他很多事情，在别人面前改变面容就是其中之一，因此没有人看出来卡尔正是原来偶尔就会出来叱咤风云的纳粹武器。  
只有卡尔知道布鲁斯心里有多么难过，他们好长一段时间都在难堪的沉默中度过，卡尔也不敢和布鲁斯主动说话，只能默默看着布鲁斯无声地把自己搜集到的有用情报都整理起来。  
大概过了一个月的样子，一天下午，卡尔看见布鲁斯签了一笔账单。  
“我要留着它也没有用了，捐给军队吧，尽一份力。”  
布鲁斯主动打破了沉默，他们之间的交流又开始恢复正常了——卡尔得知了布鲁斯决定把自己的财产捐给军队，不知道该说什么好。  
在德国强大的军事力量和经济封锁的双重威胁之下，所有的国家经济都陷入了窘境，美国也不例外。  
卡尔的身体素质过关，成功加入了军队，布鲁斯成为一支精锐的主要向导和信息提供者，和卡尔一起被编入队伍里，布鲁斯向军队申明了自己和克拉克有家庭的特殊情况，特殊时期的盟军也不拘泥于军规，给他们安排了特殊的房间，还给他们发放了特殊的津贴。  
平时布鲁斯不会参与战斗，他的任务只是向导，他的队伍性质特殊，他们会暂时在一个地区停留，布鲁斯会确认侦查士兵带回来的大致地形，然后把这些情报传给后续的部队，战斗人员通常会和后来的军队一起行动，对德军的势力进行清扫。  
卡尔的情况又出现了新的变化——他身上开始变得也会受伤了，在一次交火中他的大腿中弹受伤，但他坚持走回来，自己把弹片取出来，伤口仍然恢复得很快，但是布鲁斯意识到卡尔的超能力越来越弱了。  
只是卡尔一直不愿和他探讨身体异常的原因，但布鲁斯发现了更危险的事。  
卡尔每次交火都很拼命，完全把生死置之度外，这是和他一起战斗的大兵告诉布鲁斯的。  
“劝劝你丈夫吧——这个小子不知道哪儿想不开！”  
卡尔今晚有些睡不着，熄了灯之后躺在他的那张“床”上翻烙饼。  
军队的条件不算好，能得到这个临时房间已经很不错了，卡尔也比较满意这样的安排，两张单人床，刚好够阿赫和布鲁斯睡的，他把两张床拼在一起，然后自己拼了个“床”。  
上一次布鲁斯已经说过了，会试着爱他，他也不想让他们的关系变得如此勉强，分开睡反而对大家都好。  
他在用自己的津贴给布鲁斯买药，布鲁斯的处方药是军队里没有的，他都是从已经安全的镇上恢复运营的药店买的，不便宜，几乎用光了他所有的津贴。  
阿赫在长身体，布鲁斯想恢复也要尽量吃最好的，军队的食物是根本不能入口，卡尔把津贴都攒下来，布鲁斯顿顿都能吃到最好的东西。  
每天他都会找时间去镇上买食物，新鲜的肉当然是少不了的，还要买些新鲜的牛奶，布鲁斯和阿赫肯定都不能吃压缩饼干，他找到最好的烘焙店，买面包给他们带回来。  
他觉得是自己最近消耗太大了，不知道为什么突然也开始有饥饿感——他本来是不需要吃东西的。  
但军队也会发放食品，卡尔每次想吃东西就会吃些军队的压缩饼干和一些冷食了事。  
今天晚上有些不巧，大半夜的他竟然觉得饿了。  
布鲁斯的津贴用来买食物和生活用品，剩下的也所剩无几了，卡尔还要把剩下的积攒起来，留着给阿赫买些糖和点心什么的——小孩子都喜欢的玩意儿。  
战争时期，大家都不容易。  
卡尔摸索着从床上下来，想着抽屉里有压缩饼干，拿两块去吃就好了。  
却不小心碰到了椅子，发出碰撞的响声。  
“克拉克？”  
听见布鲁斯小声地询问，卡尔站在原地保持沉默。  
不想惊醒布鲁斯的——这几天他都睡得很晚了，应该好好休息。  
布鲁斯开了手电筒，看见卡尔沉默地站在桌子旁边，有些诧异地披上衣服。  
“你在这儿干什么呢，不睡觉？”  
卡尔的肚子里传出一阵响声，他有些尴尬地看着自己的脚尖。  
“你睡吧，我没什么要紧事。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，走过去把抽屉拉开——里面有一大堆压缩饼干。  
卡尔红着脸拿了几块，催着布鲁斯睡觉，自己到门外，弄了些冷水，坐在地上连吃带喝，没一会儿几块饼干就都下了肚，饥饿感也消失了。  
今天天气晴朗，能看到很多星星在天上眨眼，时间已经接近深秋，僻静的郊外有虫鸣声时断时续。  
夜深露重，卡尔打了个喷嚏，感觉自己已经和正常人类越来越接近了。  
“你在这儿坐着干什么？”  
身后传来布鲁斯有些不自然地问话，卡尔回头，看见男人手里拿着一件衣服，身上还披着一件，趿拉着鞋就走出来。  
布鲁斯把外套递给卡尔，坐在卡尔旁边，但手快的卡尔把外套直接垫在布鲁斯屁股底下。  
“快到冬天了，地上冷。”  
卡尔说着，把目光投向别处。  
他不是不愿意布鲁斯有目光交流，而是……实在没有勇气和他说话，布鲁斯的情绪最近才有些起色，知道阿福去世的那段时间，他一度觉得布鲁斯有些过于抑郁。  
都是他的错，如果不是他，布鲁斯说不定早就从集中营逃走了，阿福也不会郁郁而终。  
他们沉默了很久，布鲁斯有意无意地靠近了卡尔一些，他感觉到了布鲁斯身上的热量。  
“你开始饿了，克拉克。”  
卡尔无言，算是默认了布鲁斯的话。  
“你不能玩命，克拉克。”  
“我没——”  
“你才中弹没过几天，我记性没那么差。”  
布鲁斯突然递给卡尔一个东西——摸着是个铁盒子，他马上就猜出了是什么。  
“布鲁斯，这是给你的，你怎么没吃？”  
“我每天有牛肉和鸡肉可以吃，你每天吃什么？”  
卡尔拿着布鲁斯递给他的腌肉罐头，沉默不语。  
“我们一周就只发放两罐这东西，调味也算是比较好的……”卡尔有些语无伦次地解释着。  
“没有人会喜欢一日三餐都只吃压缩饼干的，你已经不是不需要吃睡了，平常我和阿赫都能吃好，这罐头用在我们身上只是浪费。”  
布鲁斯说着，又递给他一把叉子。  
卡尔接过叉子，有些不敢看布鲁斯的眼睛，打开罐头，狼吞虎咽起来。  
他的脸几乎要贴在罐头上了，眼泪偷偷流下来，滴进罐头里。  
他有很久都没沾过一点肉了，这一点点荤腥就勾起了他的食欲。  
布鲁斯看着狼吞虎咽的卡尔，心里突然觉得有些不舒服。  
他无数次看见过卡尔欲言又止的样子，他一定是想要和自己说点什么，但是很明显，他没有那个胆量——在自己面前他就好像始终无法挺起腰板似的，而布鲁斯也没有想要主动说话的意思，他们之间一度很尴尬。  
看着自己一日三餐的肉，鸡蛋，热的牛奶，新鲜的面包，阿赫的一日三餐也是这么丰盛，甚至偶尔阿赫还能吃到糖果和点心，布鲁斯知道卡尔天天跑到镇上去买他们吃的东西，他算过自己和卡尔的津贴，感觉买这些还不至于手头太紧。  
所以，他非常不明白，卡尔为什么顿顿都用压缩饼干来对付，他悄悄给卡尔留下了一罐腌肉罐头，果然今天派上了用场。  
“我们的津贴就是用来花的，你不用把它攒下来。”  
“我知道……其实没剩多少。”  
卡尔很快就吃完了罐头，草草擦了嘴，玩着自己的手指头。  
“我算过账的，我们应该不会花这么多。”  
“吃的和药，加上我偶尔去买些布料……”  
“药？我们军队不会有供应吗？”  
“你的处方里面有的药他们没有。”  
布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，突然意识到卡尔的津贴差不多全都花在自己身上了。  
这段时间自己和阿赫都过得很好，吃穿不愁，可是卡尔就不行了，到镇上去买东西已经是他的极限，这一天下来还有巡逻和警戒的任务等着他，有时候他还要作为战斗人员去支援一下附近打仗的军队，根本没有时间自己想办法弄点吃的。  
“回去睡觉吧，你好几天没休息好了。”卡尔站起来，拉了布鲁斯一把，把垫在地上的衣服捡起来，他们回屋了。  
第二天，布鲁斯和阿赫醒来时仍然看见丰盛的早餐。  
因为最近得到了很好的照顾，布鲁斯的身体恢复得也很快，刚刚逃回去的时候还有点虚弱，现在已经基本恢复了原来的强壮。  
阿赫和布鲁斯渐渐亲近，卡尔常常不在他们身边，时间长了男孩也开始转移注意力到了这位对他一直和善的韦恩先生身上。  
只不过阿赫已经改口叫他“叔叔”了。  
卡尔在门外擦枪，下一班换岗就到他了。  
“布鲁斯？哎……等……”  
被布鲁斯从地上拉起来的时候，他还有些不知所措，布鲁斯一路把他拉进屋里，他看见了桌上的煎蛋和牛奶。  
“吃了再去，抓紧时间，快到你换岗了。”  
卡尔张了张嘴，没说什么，还是坐下来，没一会儿就把桌上的食物消灭干净。  
布鲁斯想了想，从抽屉里又拿出一张纸，写了一封申请书。  
因为他是来之不易的情报源，而且刚刚见到盟军时他还比较虚弱，布鲁斯不参与任何包括警戒在内的军事活动已经成了所有人的共识，现在是时候打破这个共识了。  
他的皮肤对于外界刺激的耐受程度已经基本恢复，身体也已经恢复原来的强壮，他还有什么理由让卡尔替他流血流汗呢？  
只要他通过军医的检查，他就可以有理由让卡尔停止再花那么多钱给他买药了。  
这样大家都能吃饱了，皆大欢喜。  
卡尔在警戒结束之后，又受到了求援的信号，去搭救了两名重伤的士兵，随后又赶去镇上买东西，等他结束了工作回来时，天色已经有点晚了。  
进到他们的临时房子，却没找到布鲁斯。  
“爸爸。”  
阿赫看起来正独自一人在房间里玩——最近的生活也让男孩个性坚强了不少，开始渐渐不再害怕独处。  
“布鲁斯呢？亲爱的。”  
卡尔抱起小男孩，让他坐在自己的大腿上，亲了他一口。  
“布鲁斯叔叔刚才出门了，来了个医生叔叔找他。”  
卡尔抬头看了一眼，发现衣架上的军装也不见了——那是布鲁斯的，但卡尔一直没让他穿，嫌料子太粗糙。  
正疑惑布鲁斯这是想干什么，门开了，布鲁斯全副武装地从外面走进来，进了门就入把一堆东西放在桌上。  
“你这是……”  
“通过了检查，明天我是第一班岗。”  
布鲁斯说着，开始把他的装备都放进柜子里，只留了一把手枪在身上。  
“什么——？！”  
卡尔骤然提高的声音把阿赫吓了一跳。  
“有话出去说。”  
布鲁斯的目光扫过还一脸茫然地坐在卡尔腿上的男孩，皱了皱眉头。  
卡尔把男孩抱起来，放在床上。  
“在这儿等我们，别玩爸爸的枪。”  
阿赫点点头，又自顾自地玩起卡尔给他做的积木来。  
卡尔把布鲁斯拉到门外，这时候天已经黑透了。  
“不是说好了你是非战斗人员的吗？阿赫说有医生来找你，他们是什么意思？”  
“我让的。”  
卡尔只是一副瞠目结舌的样子。  
“我已经没事了，药你也别买了，那些钱够我们都吃好的，我现在也和你们没什么区别了。”  
卡尔似乎还有些反应不过来，布鲁斯深吸了一口气，似乎鼓起了勇气一样，吻了一下卡尔的嘴。  
“明天晚上我们就要正式推进了，我去收拾一下东西，能带走的都带走。”  
布鲁斯回房间了，卡尔仍然愣怔在原地，久久缓不过神来。  
TBC


	9. 殊死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔在最大也是最关键的战役中为了保护布鲁斯受了重伤，但他们终究还是胜利了，战后，卡尔主动坦白了自己的身份，接受军事法庭的审判。

卡尔感觉到有人在拼命抽打他的脸，他醒了。  
“别睡，求你了。”  
他们在壕沟里，所有还有行动能力的人都已经继续推进了，这里剩下的不是垂死的人就是尸体。  
但布鲁斯毫发无损，只是有一点擦伤而已——这是因为卡尔在关键时刻把他死死地护在身下，他这才免于一死。  
一颗不小的炸弹很不凑巧地就落在他们旁边，周围所有的人都死了……  
卡尔动动嘴唇，说不出话来。  
布鲁斯翻出一个还有水的水壶，打开盖子喂卡尔喝下。  
硝烟挡住了日光，卡尔觉得眼前昏暗极了，数天前他的身体已经变得几乎和常人无异，在战争前夜他终于和布鲁斯讨论起身体出现问题的原因，布鲁斯提到自己曾经和一位叫扎塔娜的巫师有旧交，虽然本人也不相信这种事，但是布鲁斯还是表示会找机会让她帮忙解决问题。  
只因卡尔仍然时不时认为自己还有超能力，也因此常常不小心受伤。  
卡尔的大腿被弹片划伤了，这一次太严重，打到了动脉，布鲁斯为他做了暂时的止血，他们在等待清扫战场的友军。  
卡尔发出了痛苦的呻吟声，他身上的衣服都被炸碎了，正对着爆炸点的后背血肉模糊，被炸得露出骨头，只是靠着尚且还超出常人的体质勉强还能活着。  
“好了，别睡，一会儿就有人来救我们了。”  
布鲁斯仍然没有从激动的情绪中平静下来，他的眼圈都是红的，喘着粗气。  
他们在壕沟里缩着，时间已经到了冬季，虽然没有下雪，可是空气很寒冷，卡尔失了不少血，体温骤降，布鲁斯只好费力把卡尔四周清理干净，扒下死人的衣服烧了火取暖。  
每过五分钟，布鲁斯就要叫卡尔一次，确认他没有睡着——这种伤势，一旦睡着了十有八九都会死。  
“还……还有多久？”  
“快了，再坚持坚持。”  
布鲁斯把卡尔冰冷的手塞进自己的衣服里，用体温捂暖。  
时间一分一秒地过去，有好几次卡尔都闭上了眼睛，布鲁斯就会狠狠抽打他的脸，不让他睡着。  
“再坚持一会儿！就要有人救我们了！”  
卡尔眯着眼睛，看见摇曳火光下布鲁斯急得发红的脸色，笑了。  
“你……你没事就好……等以后，别留在这儿了，去美国，凭你很快……就能赚到钱的。”  
“能吃下去东西吗？”  
布鲁斯从身上找到一罐腌肉罐头，看着卡尔。  
但卡尔只是摇摇头。  
“我的罪……能赎清吗？我……觉得撑不到……军事法庭了。”  
布鲁斯拼命地摇头，死死抓住卡尔的手。  
“你给我好好活着，你……”  
“有人吗？”  
布鲁斯听见了由远及近的声音。  
“有人！这里有人需要医疗救助！”  
等医疗兵扛了担架过来，帮布鲁斯把卡尔抬上担架时，旁边的军医都倒吸了口冷气。  
布鲁斯申请了一个独立的隔间，卡尔在里面昏迷了好几天，幸运的是军医发现卡尔可以接受几乎任何血型的输血。  
“怪了，这是什么血型？从来没见过。”  
布鲁斯对此只是保持沉默，他守在卡尔身旁，直到他脱离危险。  
在那之后，他们被转回美国，进一步治疗。  
卡尔伤得太重了，军医判定他伤残，不能再参加战争或者重体力劳动，幸好卡尔如果恢复得好，还能靠自己行动。  
“别高兴的太早，要天天给他全身消毒——如果你不想看着他感染而死的话。”  
有一段时间卡尔的伤口由于太深，每次消毒都要忍着剧痛，每一次这个工作都要花费布鲁斯好几个小时。  
他托了同队的士兵去把阿赫接来，他们暂时在这个病房住下了。  
这场战役之后，德军开始全线溃败，为了最大程度拯救人命，布鲁斯向盟军提供了几个自己知道的重要集中营的布防和具体位置，然后开始一心一意照顾卡尔。  
士兵们都感叹说克拉克·肯特能活过来简直是个奇迹。  
“老兄，有你一半，我就死定了。”  
在卡尔已经能偶尔在地上走走之后，一个骨折的士兵看着他被布鲁斯扶着走路，打了一个“死定了”的手势。  
卡尔被炸烂的后背坑坑洼洼的，身上还有很多钢板，后脑勺上也撕裂了一个口子，缝合之后伤口的位置光秃秃的。  
这副样子，阿赫看到之后直接被吓哭了，小男孩怎么也不敢相信那是他原来刀枪不入的父亲——如果不是因为那张熟悉的脸的话。  
等卡尔的伤口痊愈，希特勒已经无条件投降了，他的腿瘸了，只能用拐行走。  
“没想到还能活到现在。”  
这天，布鲁斯正在喂卡尔吃早餐，战争结束之后，由于德国的巨额赔款，军中也沾了些光，条件好多了。  
“那就活下去。”  
布鲁斯说着，叉起一块肉排。  
“可惜有点老了。”  
自顾自地嘟囔着，肉排被送到卡尔面前，卡尔就探着身体吃掉。  
“我可以自己吃了，真的。”  
卡尔抢过布鲁斯手里的叉子，布鲁斯也没阻拦，把碟子递给他。  
今天的早餐注定不会在沉默中结束了。  
阿赫跑到外面去玩了，卡尔看着半透明的毛玻璃发呆。  
“明天我就去自首，听说后续的工作也基本完成了，第一批战犯——”  
布鲁斯突然抱住卡尔，给了他一个真正的舌吻。  
肉排的味道还在唇舌间，布鲁斯的吻却有一点点恼火的成分，他的舌头像是不耐烦一样粗暴地伸进卡尔嘴里，又突然退缩，逃走了。  
卡尔闭上眼睛，他们的吻从一开始的不顺畅开始变得湿滑，甚至充满了暧昧。  
直到小男孩气喘吁吁地拉开房间的门，然后一切都陷入沉默。  
这是一个无比草率的结束，布鲁斯慌乱地擦掉嘴角的口水。  
“早上好，阿赫。”  
卡尔用不紧不慢的语气和阿赫打了招呼。  
“早上好，爸爸。”  
阿赫惊讶的表情在一瞬间消失。  
“阿赫，你想给你爸爸看什么吗？”  
布鲁斯转身走到阿赫面前，蹲下来询问。  
“我摘了一朵花。”  
阿赫走到卡尔面前，伸出手——一朵雏菊就在他手上。  
“谢谢，亲爱的。”  
卡尔亲了孩子的脸颊一下。  
“布鲁斯叔叔可以陪你玩。”  
小男孩点点头，布鲁斯就过来拉着他的手出去了。  
布鲁斯带着阿赫到门外积雪尚未消融的草地，小男孩却不玩了。  
“阿赫，你有什么事吗？”  
布鲁斯看出了男孩一直在抬头看他。  
“您会成为我另一个爸爸吗？”  
回答小男孩的是一阵沉默。  
“我爸爸说只有相爱的人才会亲亲。”  
“这件事情可以等你爸爸回来再说。”  
“我爸爸要去哪儿？”  
“你爸爸要去一个人很多的地方，开会，我们等他开完会回来后，再讨论这件事，好吗？”  
布鲁斯说的开会，正是卡尔的审判。  
他突然有些痛恨这样的命运，给卡尔带来的，给他带来的，没能有哪怕一两年的安定，只有无尽的痛苦。  
阿赫点点头，他相信布鲁斯说的话。  
“现在，我要回去照顾爸爸了，爸爸身体还没恢复……”  
“他比我更需要有人照顾，我明白。”  
卡尔听见开门声，有些诧异地抬头，只看见布鲁斯又从门外进来了。  
“怎么？”  
“阿赫不是不懂事的孩子，他认为你更需要人陪。”  
布鲁斯走到卡尔身旁坐下，又是长时间的沉默。  
“你是不是有点生我的气？”  
卡尔率先打破了沉默，试探地问。  
布鲁斯摇摇头。  
“我觉得你不太高兴。”  
“没什么。”  
“不知道他们会判我什么，阿赫要先拜托你了。”  
“他本来就是我的孩子。”  
“你真的生气了，布鲁斯。”  
“我没有。”  
“我很抱歉不能……要是我死了，你会很麻烦的，要不现在……咬我一口吧，解除了这个，我死了对你没有影响。”  
卡尔微微支起身体，伸手摸着后颈。  
“不。”  
“解除吧，布鲁斯——你本来早就该咬它的。”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，表情渐渐变得懊恼又沮丧。  
“这对你不公平，你就那么希望我们都忘了你吗？”  
“没什么不好的——听说如果被遗忘，犯下的错误也会被洗清。”  
“你居然信这种鬼话？”  
“聊胜于无，布鲁斯。”  
最终，卡尔还是跟着第一批战犯一起，到军事法庭接受审判了，布鲁斯选择出庭作证，证明卡尔受纳粹蒙蔽的事实。  
坐在被控告席位上的卡尔因为伤病连腰都直不起来，审判官们也被这个特殊的战犯吓了一跳。  
结果出乎意料，卡尔获得了宽恕，将被遣送回国。  
退庭后，布鲁斯扶着卡尔走出法庭，才刚刚走出大门，卡尔就扔掉了拐杖，和布鲁斯拥吻。  
“我们可以回家了。”  
结束接吻，布鲁斯的手勾着卡尔的脖子，呼吸还未平复。  
“你和阿赫……你们可以留在美国的，这里会比德国情况好很多，别走了。”  
“那是不可能的，就算你以后什么都不能干了，阿赫还是需要你，他需要他爸爸，再说，德国也是我的家乡。”  
布鲁斯没有什么更多的表达，但卡尔知道他们的关系真的变了——从现在起，他们才真正算是相依为命的伴侣。  
但情况还是比他们想象的更糟糕。  
战后的德国彻底垮了，巨额的赔款不仅让他们背上了沉重的债务，也直接耗空了国库，战争导致劳动人口短缺，大量的工厂和企业都倒闭了，马克狂贬，经济崩盘，连吃的都成问题。  
住处倒是好找，一来是因为有很多家庭家破人亡，空留房屋，二来是因为很多家庭为未来着想，直接跑到别国去了。  
布鲁斯一家也住在无主的房子里，阿赫已经正式改口叫布鲁斯父亲了。  
“我就知道您会和爸爸结婚的。”  
小男孩对这样的结果很满意。  
但即使是正常的家庭生计都难以维系，更不要说是家里有个没有劳动能力的伤残士兵的家庭。  
布鲁斯为了能维系正常的生活，背着铁铲出门，投入到重建大军的队列中——靠参加重建，他可以领到薪水。  
很多原来的密集区域都因为轰炸成了废墟，清理这些东西是一项大工程，布鲁斯常常要连续工作好几个钟头，汗水浸湿他身上穿的衣服。  
即使这样，他们的钱还是不够，布鲁斯算了一下，发现自己只有在工地上饿着肚子，全家人才都能吃得上饭。  
工地上的人几乎全都是Omega——Alpha和Beta在战争中几乎死光了。  
他一直在想办法联系到扎塔娜，但希望太渺茫了，他一直未能打听到扎塔娜的下落。  
布鲁斯不打算放弃，战争之后扎塔娜应该会回来，他总有一天会找到她的——到那时就让她给卡尔看一看到底出了什么问题。  
今天也是充满汗水的一天。  
布鲁斯从工地回来时，心情还不错，今天他不仅带回了日常的口粮，还带回来一些牛肉。  
长时间不吃午饭，布鲁斯每天只有早晚两顿，并且会和家人一起吃。  
“你们不该和我一起回来的，我就知道会是这样。”  
今天的卡尔似乎情绪不太好，接过盛食物的盘子，潸然泪下——现在房间里只有他们俩，阿赫在餐桌上吃饭。  
“我找到扎塔娜的下落了，等明天我就去找她。”  
布鲁斯没有像往常一样和卡尔争论这个话题——事实上过去的一年间他们有过几次争论，布鲁斯会因为卡尔消极的念头气得吃不下饭，最后总是以卡尔流着眼泪道歉，答应不再说这些消极的想法告终。  
后来卡尔不再提起这个话题，但他的心中始终难以释怀，他觉得是自己拖累了家人——毕竟他现在除了能在家陪已经五岁的阿赫玩，什么都办不到，伤病毁了他的身体，他不能正常行走，也不能久坐，总是在床上躺着。  
所以，今天布鲁斯的回答让卡尔有些惊异。  
“她会答应帮我的，你很快就能好起来了。”  
TBC


	10. 艰难时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯找到了扎塔娜，在扎塔娜的帮助下，卡尔身上奇怪的魔法找到了解除的办法，但困难的生活还要持续一段不短的时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“这是一种奇怪的魔法，能下此狠手的人也不一般。”  
扎塔娜结束了她的魔法，休息了好半天，才有些半感叹地说。  
卡尔似乎没什么变化，还是躺倒在床上。  
“怎么样？他还能好吗？”  
扎塔娜点点头。  
“是的，这个魔法本来是不可逆的，但我强行解除了它的契约——我猜这媒介是某种物件，很可能是接触型的，一般来说这样的魔法都不是密不透风的。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛里闪过一丝亮光。  
“谢谢……谢谢你。”  
卡尔的声音有点哽咽。  
“但是，它会继续维持这个状态两年——不知道谁这么恶毒，在破解之后还会不得不接受一个延迟处理，我的能力不够再撤销延迟的，只能这样了。”  
卡尔的目光凝结了，他看着布鲁斯——拮据的生活已经让男人变得有些消瘦，卡尔无从得知布鲁斯中午在工地上都吃了些什么，他只是每天中午都会等到布鲁斯回来，给他们带回来新鲜的食物，然后布鲁斯就会匆忙离开，卡尔曾经询问过，但布鲁斯只是说自己在工地上已经吃过了。  
他从没追问过，但他隐隐觉得布鲁斯并没有在工地上吃什么。  
送走了扎塔娜，布鲁斯走到卡尔身旁坐下——阿赫早在扎塔娜施法前就被打发回自己的房间看书了，布鲁斯不想吓到男孩。  
“我们的薪水涨了。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔有些彷徨的样子，轻声安慰。  
“……那你能吃更好的吗？”  
“卡尔？”  
“我知道你在工地没吃东西，你瘦了。”  
“我吃了，真的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，千真万确。”  
今天布鲁斯仍然去工地上工了——正常来说，今天是他的热潮期，他买不起抑制剂，但是今天的伙食还要指望他的工作。  
晚上回来的时候，布鲁斯觉得比往常更疲劳了——但他已经这样度过了有一年的时间，正值壮年的他觉得自己还能坚持下去。  
“我才三十二岁，有的是力气。”  
当时在请求工薪最高但是也是最累的工作时，他就是这么说的。  
才吃过晚饭，布鲁斯就到床上躺着睡觉去了。  
一年以来，他都是这么度过热潮的——因为太累了，所以直接睡着了，可能会做一些怪梦，或者有些不舒服，但是疲倦的感觉远远胜过了欲望，好处就是热潮似乎也不怎么难熬了。  
阿赫吃过饭，也回房间了——男孩最近在试着自己做一些小玩意儿，学习修理东西，这是也是布鲁斯希望他能在幼年时掌握的技能。  
卡尔最后吃完了东西，把餐厅收拾干净，才回了他们的卧室。  
尽管现在还要维持残疾的状态，他也还是会力所能及地做点什么，多少给布鲁斯减轻一些负担。  
布鲁斯看样子已经睡熟了，卡尔的心里又被温柔地触动了一下。  
他把拐杖立在墙角，悄无声息地摸上床，躺在布鲁斯旁边，吹了灯。  
他脑子很清楚，今天是布鲁斯的热潮，每次布鲁斯都会像这样筋疲力尽，但是Omega仍然会散发着诱人的体香。  
他轻轻把布鲁斯搂在怀里，释放出信息素，安抚布鲁斯的热潮。  
以往每次，卡尔都是这么做的——整晚释放信息素，平衡布鲁斯的，让他能尽量安稳地度过热潮。  
这并不是一个对Alpha很友好的办法，他通常会勃起，几乎控制不住自己，但是他更清楚布鲁斯需要一个充足的睡眠，而他只需要第二天多睡会儿懒觉。  
半夜，卡尔也有些昏昏欲睡了，即使是身边睡了一个正在热潮期的Omega。  
不巧的是这一次布鲁斯的信息素分泌突然激增，马上就要睡着的卡尔突然感觉到一股香甜的气味灌进他的鼻腔里，甚至连嘴里都是甜味，一下子又醒了。  
卡尔睁开眼睛，看着怀里熟睡的布鲁斯。  
男人发出了几声闷哼，有些不安分地在他怀里动了两下。  
卡尔也只好尽量放出大量信息素，期盼布鲁斯的热潮能尽快稳定下来，现在他觉得自己的内裤已经湿了。  
“唔……卡尔——”  
布鲁斯似乎是在说梦话，卡尔猜不到男人做了什么梦，但他能感觉到布鲁斯突然开始乱踢乱蹬，无意之中踢在他的残腿上，一阵疼痛。  
“布鲁斯？布鲁斯？”  
卡尔觉得自己不得不叫醒布鲁斯了，看样子男人一定是做了噩梦。  
布鲁斯一醒来，就像溺水的人突然得以被救上岸一样，剧烈地喘，带动着嗓音在空气中尖利地划开一道口子。  
“别害怕，我在这儿……”  
卡尔拍着布鲁斯，小声安慰他，试图让他平静下来。  
“是不是做了噩梦？”  
卡尔不停地低声安慰似乎效果显著，布鲁斯不再紧张，但他的体温又升高了。  
“要水吗？”  
卡尔挣扎着从床上坐起来，伸手把拐拿过来，磕磕绊绊地走出他们的卧室，到厨房接了些水。  
暖水壶里还有一些热水，卡尔兑了一些，试了一下温度，觉得还可以，又摸黑回到他们的房间，打开灯。  
昏黄的灯光照亮了房间，一杯温水递到布鲁斯面前。  
男人的脸烧得通红，意识也有点模糊不清，他坐起来，接过杯子，慢慢把水喝完，干渴的感觉得到了缓解。  
卡尔又回到了床上，正坐在一旁看着他。  
“你好点了吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头，又摇摇头。  
“你现在不清醒。”  
布鲁斯往卡尔的方向挪了一点，看起来似乎还有些小心翼翼。  
卡尔开始有些为难，坐在那儿，进也不是，退也不是，布鲁斯的信息素到处都是，香甜的气息让他也有些心不在焉。  
他就这样一直拖到了布鲁斯已经蹭上了他的身体，潮湿和欲望在一点一点瓦解他的意志，直到布鲁斯搂着他，吻着他俊俏的嘴唇。  
“停……停下。”  
卡尔发出一个气声，胸膛上下起伏着，捉住了布鲁斯要摸到他脸上的手。  
“卡尔。”  
布鲁斯又一次吻上了卡尔，这一次他的舌头敲开了卡尔的牙齿，舌尖相碰，算是一个邀请。  
Alpha放下了他的顾忌，舌头跟着布鲁斯逃走的舌尖又伸进他的嘴里。  
布鲁斯轻轻啃咬着卡尔的舌头，吮吸着他，挑逗着他，因为劳动长了厚茧子的手从卡尔的脸颊上一路摸到卡尔光裸的胸，摩挲着卡尔的胸肌。  
卡尔开始发出暧昧不明的哼声，他们倒在床上，昏暗的灯光在他们身上投下了明暗的光影，亲吻发出的啧啧声带上了一点色情的味道。  
布鲁斯的手滑过卡尔坑洼不平的脊背，引得Alpha不由自主地直起身体。  
“亲爱的……你不必勉强。”  
布鲁斯喘着粗气，察觉到卡尔那不易察觉的自卑感。  
“它仍然很美。”  
布鲁斯粗糙的手在卡尔不堪入目的后背上流连着，轻声赞美他的Alpha。  
卡尔的身体渐渐放松下来——平时他都直不起身子来，因为会给他带来很大的压迫，时间稍久就开始疼痛。  
Omega突然从床上坐起来，帮卡尔脱下了他的内裤。  
不到两分钟的时间，他们就裸身相见了。  
“啊……布鲁斯……”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯同样带着大大小小的痕迹的身体——那具身体，比起他的，是多么……完美啊，卡尔单是看着，就不敢上去甚至爱抚一下。  
但布鲁斯可不会就这么作罢——心甘情愿时，主动的总是Omega。  
布鲁斯低头，目光落在卡尔的私密部位——那处刚好被黑乎乎的阴影遮挡住了。  
“嘶——”  
已经笔直立起的性器被抓住的感觉刺激得卡尔倒吸了一口冷气。  
“我知道你早就硬了。”  
布鲁斯的话声音不大，却像一万斤炸药在卡尔的耳边炸开了。  
“布……布鲁斯……”  
卡尔哆嗦着，眼泪从眼睛里流出来。  
老茧摩擦得他的性器有点轻微的疼痛，但快感大于疼痛。  
“你介意吗？我今天没洗澡……”  
布鲁斯询问着，躺在卡尔旁边，背对着他。  
他得到的回答是卡尔落在他肩膀和肩胛骨上密集的亲吻。  
“你的汗水是甜的，布鲁斯。”  
因为卡尔身体的局限性，他们只能采用侧入的体位性爱，即使这样，卡尔也很难能主动满足布鲁斯。  
但这并不影响布鲁斯，他先自己用手指头伸到后庭做了个扩张，觉得差不多了又抓着卡尔的手，引导他给自己扩张。  
卡尔喘着粗气，小心翼翼地给布鲁斯扩张，但布鲁斯刻意地向后移动，后穴好像要吃掉他的手指似的，迫使卡尔加快了扩张的速度。  
很快粘腻的液体就糊了卡尔一手，他抽出手来，故意吮吸出声，惹得布鲁斯又忍不住贴上他的身体。  
“我怀疑你整个人都是糖做的，布鲁斯——刚刚也是甜的。”  
接下来又是不太容易的过程，布鲁斯主动把身体往卡尔身上贴，他调整了好几次，才让卡尔的阴茎头对上自己的穴口，然后微微用力，卡尔的巨物就挤进来一个头。  
卡尔也想要自食其力，他试着往前挺了一下，但是不协调的身体拖了他的后腿，他的性器只是在布鲁斯的身体里乱撞，却毫无进展。  
“啊！卡尔——疼。”  
布鲁斯受不住地抓住卡尔的手腕，受挫的Alpha马上停下来，他听到了卡尔轻轻的叹息。  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴唇，调整角度，用力朝卡尔的方向坐过去，那巨物也被他一点点纳入后穴，他一点点努力着，觉得疼了就停下来歇一会儿，终于挨到了卡尔的身体，他的屁股接触到卡尔的耻毛，刺刺的还有点痒。  
布鲁斯扭过头来，向卡尔索吻，卡尔努力支起一点身子，他们的嘴唇简单地相碰，布鲁斯知道卡尔这样的姿势很难，没有再和他缠吻。  
“嗯——嗯哼——布鲁斯，布鲁斯——”  
卡尔动弹不得却欲火焚身，Omega发情的内部湿热又美好，紧紧地吸附着他，就想要让他射出来似的。  
这是一个有点困难的过程，布鲁斯自己努力动着，直到卡尔伸出尚且有力的胳膊揽住他的腰。  
他们配合得越来越好了，布鲁斯的一条腿已经向后绕过卡尔的腰，盘绕在卡尔身上，他们的身体终于也产生了略微温柔的撞击，时而有卵蛋拍打在屁股上的声音，只是不会十分频繁而且激烈。  
卡尔的手摸到布鲁斯光洁没有毛发的性器，轻轻爱抚着他的阴茎和囊袋，若有若无的刺激配合着身后的抽插，很快布鲁斯的性器产生了变化，囊袋收缩，先释放出来，卡尔也感觉到包裹他性器的生殖道剧烈地收缩着。  
“布鲁斯……我……”  
极端的快感袭击卡尔时，他想和布鲁斯分开，却被布鲁斯的腿牢牢固定住了。  
“不……不能……”  
卡尔的结开始膨胀，死死地卡在布鲁斯身体里，他释放了很多，他们的身体大概纠缠了快半个小时，这远远超过卡尔的结正常膨胀的时间。  
等了很久，卡尔才终于能从布鲁斯的身体里出来，两人都出了很多汗，有些筋疲力尽，床上布满了各式体液，但谁都没有余力处理。  
布鲁斯转过身来，热潮已经退去，剩下的只是高潮过后的余韵。  
“我很抱歉……布鲁斯……”  
卡尔抱着布鲁斯，亲吻他布满汗水的额头，心中有一丝愧疚。  
“抱歉什么？”  
“你不知道我有多希望……每天出门去工作的人是我。”  
卡尔喃喃地说着，泪水充盈了眼眶。  
“我知道——”布鲁斯又轻吻了卡尔一下，“工地上几乎都是Omega，但你知道我和他们有什么不同吗？”  
“什么不同？”  
“我还有个完整的家庭，我甚至还有个Alpha在身边——在他们每个人都不得不孤独度日的时候。”  
回答布鲁斯的是一阵沉默。  
“我知道你很想做点什么——就像扎塔娜说的，等两年之后，你的超能力回来……”  
布鲁斯没有再说下去，他太困了，眼皮终于耷拉下来，靠在卡尔怀里睡熟了。  
TBC


	11. 谋生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯怀孕了，为了维持家庭的收入来源，卡尔开始想办法谋生。

“你这是怎么弄的？”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔额头上的擦伤，神情凝重。  
“摔倒了一下，不碍事的。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔脸上和胳膊上的淤青，脸上是怀疑的神色。  
“不对，你说谎。”  
“真的没事。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯的表情开始有点恼火了，只好叹了口气。  
“来了运煤的车，我想偷拿几块煤——可是我还没等下来，车就开走了，我从上面跳下来……”  
布鲁斯的目光又落在门口，看到门口的煤。  
“你不要命了吗？下次再也不准你做这种事！”  
卡尔点点头，心里却在盘算着怎么才能让生活更好过一点。  
上次热潮他们缠绵了一晚之后，布鲁斯还是继续去做清理废墟的工作，直到有一天在工地上晕倒了，被人送回来。  
然后，他们都发现他怀孕了，在卡尔的强烈要求下，布鲁斯留在家里，没再出去工作过。  
卡尔成了搬运瓦砾大军中的一员，尽管残疾给他造成太大的不便，他也还是坚持下来，清扫废墟的工作不久彻底结束了，他又开始请求把自己编入到烧砖的工作人员中。  
审核的人觉得他这副样子根本不可能胜任，断然拒绝了，是卡尔三番五次地到那里去，混在队伍里，放下一切尊严请求，最后终于才得到了这份工作。  
即使如此，他还是要想很多办法，对他来说这份工作已经是极限，但他还是要花额外的心思，尽量想办法让家人都不饿肚子。  
他瞒着布鲁斯，结束工作后到盟军驻地附近，表演杂技，或者是故意出丑博人一笑，战后的盟军待遇优厚，看到这么个奇特的人表演杂技和丑角，有的会兴致勃勃地过来围观。  
有的人会给他一点钱，但有的人只会白看，一笑了事，卡尔常常要晚上八九点钟才离开，但摸着口袋里的钞票又觉得再辛苦也值得。  
他也受过伤，残腿给他带来了很大的不便，但是他都默不作声，能瞒过就绝不给布鲁斯看见，多日下来布鲁斯倒也以为他进展顺利，没有怎么挂念。  
但是冬天就要到了，布鲁斯正怀孕，本来就需要营养，钱都用来买吃的，他实在没钱买煤了。  
一开始他想像别人一样，去捡从运煤车上掉下来的煤，但是，他发现自己根本连那些Omega都抢不过——别人不像他那样行动不便，路上那些煤块很快就被捡光了。  
所以他才出此下策，竟然去扒车。  
结果第一次就从上面摔下来，弄了个鼻青脸肿。  
晚上他还是忍着疼去表演了，今天他动作笨拙，被摔坏的部位还隐隐作痛，没能得到多少小费。  
“你是Alpha？”  
他休息时，一个穿着大皮靴的军官模样的人走到他面前，打量着他。  
卡尔点点头——他认得这个人，差不多每次来看他表演都会给他点小费。  
“你的样子可够惨的，一定有什么原因吧？”  
“打仗被炸的。”  
卡尔抬头看了军官一眼，答道。  
“有家人吗？”  
“有……我丈夫怀孕了，还有一个五岁的孩子。”  
军官沉默了半晌，卡尔垂着头休息，以为人已经走了，直到又一个问题传进他的耳朵。  
“你会做文书类的工作吗？”  
卡尔有些疑惑，但他还是点点头——他不太明白这位军官为什么会对他产生兴趣。  
“那你明天就别在这儿表演了，过来我这里，刚好有个拟写通知的空缺，对门口的卫兵说萨尔瓦托长官要你来的，你工作一个小时，我就给你三美元，但你得先让我相信你能做好这份工作。”  
卡尔马上点点头——三美元！马克贬值一直都很严重，三美元在卡尔眼里已经够全家人好好吃上一两天了。  
卡尔感觉到他们有希望度过一个还说得过去的冬天了——去年的冬天简直是一场噩梦，为了能让布鲁斯享受一个温暖的夜晚，他提前两个钟头就躺在被窝里，把冰凉冰凉的被子捂热，由于实在太冷，全家人都挤在一张床上，尽管房子的窗户都被关得死死的，他们还是觉得冷。  
布鲁斯看着摔得鼻青脸肿还心不在焉的卡尔，越来越疑惑了。  
“你是在笑吗？”  
“啊？”  
卡尔回过神来，看着眉头紧锁的布鲁斯。  
“有什么好笑的，你都这样了。”  
“明天我就有钱买煤了，今年我们不用挨冻了。”  
卡尔说着，捧着布鲁斯的脸，亲吻他的嘴，但看样子布鲁斯并不想就这么作罢，他推开卡尔。  
“你哪来的钱买煤？”  
“一个长官说有个文书的空缺让我去做。”  
“长官？你怎么跟他们说上话的？”  
“那不重要，亲爱的。”  
卡尔说着，又吻上来，却又一次被布鲁斯推开。  
“你都瞒着我些什么？”  
“没有的事，相信我。”  
卡尔心虚地看着布鲁斯，生怕布鲁斯看出什么端倪来。  
布鲁斯是自尊心很强的人，要是听说他为了赚钱利用自己因为残疾奇怪的身体，放下尊严去做类似乞讨的事，非生气不可。  
卡尔最害怕布鲁斯生气了，因为布鲁斯每次生气都会气得吃不下饭，又很难哄好——现在是特殊时期，他已经怀孕了，可不能让他生气。  
布鲁斯有点生气地看了他不坦率的丈夫一眼，坐到一边去了，在身上裹上了被子。  
卡尔则一瘸一拐地走到他们的暖炉前，在里面添了煤块，燃起来，然后走到布鲁斯身旁。  
“来烤火啊，布鲁斯。”  
“我不冷。”  
布鲁斯扭头，明显是生气了。  
卡尔沉默半晌，竟直接附身要把布鲁斯抱起来，布鲁斯吓了一跳，但卡尔已经把他慢慢抱起来了。  
“你……你放下！”  
“那就听我的——烤火，顺便也烤烤我们的被子——老是下雨，不烤火会感冒的。”  
卡尔把布鲁斯慢慢放在地上，布鲁斯就裹着被子走到炉子前，坐在凳子上烤火。  
卡尔搬了一把凳子坐在他旁边，红色的光把他们的脸也映得更生动。  
“都快八点了，阿赫怎么还没回来？”  
卡尔盯着炉子，喃喃地念叨着。  
“你回来时我还往外看了——他就在我们家门不远处。”  
布鲁斯也有些不放心了，正想站起来去看个究竟，门突然开了。  
两个大人抓着阿赫的胳膊，气势汹汹地走进来。  
“你家的野小子怎么随便打人？”  
布鲁斯惊呆了，坐在凳子上还没缓过神来，卡尔倒是先站了起来。  
“怎么……怎么回事啊？”  
抓着男孩的两个大人都是女性，看见卡尔微弯着腰，身体还有些变形，顿时被吓了一跳，像躲麻风病人一样地后退了一步，阿赫终于被放开了。  
一个鼻青脸肿的男孩走进来，理直气壮地打了阿赫一拳。  
“就是他打的我！”  
但男孩很快也被卡尔的模样吓到了。  
卡尔还没来得及穿上回家之后脱下来的被汗水打湿的衣服，他的身上尽是丑陋的疤痕。  
“阿赫，怎么能打人？爸爸平时都是怎么跟你说的？！”  
“我就是要揍他！我还想揍好几个呢，他们倒是跑得快，都是一群——”  
卡尔狠狠打了阿赫一个巴掌——这是他第一次打阿赫，小男孩也惊呆了，甚至忘记了疼痛。  
“因为他们说您是残废，说您是叫化子！当着我的面，学您走路的样子！”  
大人们似乎都有些尴尬，也不愿意看到卡尔的模样，都走了，而刚刚鼻青脸肿的小男孩也早就跑没影了，只剩下阿赫眼泪汪汪地站在卡尔面前。  
“您为什么打我？”  
“因为你不能和他们一样没教养。”  
还没等卡尔开口，布鲁斯先说了，卡尔回过头来，诧异地看着布鲁斯。  
“你讨厌那些说你父亲坏话的孩子吗？”  
“我恨他们！”  
“那你难道想跟他们一样吗？一样野蛮，粗鲁，没有礼貌？”  
阿赫沉默了。  
“对不起，父亲。”  
“答应我们永远不要再做这样的事了——你的追求不止于此。”  
阿赫走上前，拉着卡尔的手，卡尔就会意附身，阿赫抱住他的脖子，贴着他的耳朵，轻轻道歉。  
“对不起，爸爸，让您为难了。”  
然后，男孩又过来，小心地亲了布鲁斯一口。  
“一起烤火吧，天冷。”  
拉过小男孩微凉的手，布鲁斯让阿赫坐在自己身旁，小男孩烤着火，温暖极了，竟靠在布鲁斯身上睡着了。  
“说吧，到底怎么回事？那些孩子不会无缘无故就叫你叫化子的。”  
布鲁斯轻声地询问，生怕吵醒了阿赫。  
卡尔犹豫地看着布鲁斯，不说话。  
“我不会怪你的。”  
“我……有时间的时候去驻军处表演……能拿到一点钱……”  
卡尔似乎有些羞愧，不敢直视布鲁斯。  
“今天……一个长官问了我些……问题，我想他应该很同情我，让我去做那个拟写通知的工作，一个小时可以给我三美元……”  
卡尔抬头试探地看了一眼布鲁斯——男人仍然沉默不语。  
“你要是……受不了，我就……就不去了。”  
“为什么？卡尔，我不认为你在乞讨，你没有不劳而获。”  
“我让阿赫脸上无光……你也听见了他们都是怎么说我的……我也不想……”  
“没有你我可能现在已经死了，或者根本保不住这个孩子……你认为我会在意那些虚假的东西吗？”  
卡尔眨眨眼睛，神情放松了一些。  
“我们就要有钱买煤了，今年冬天再也不会冷了。”  
今天，因为天气寒冷，全家人都睡在一起了。  
炉火熄灭后，卡尔抱着睡着的小男孩，和布鲁斯一起，进了卧室。  
布鲁斯怀孕有五个月了，肚子已经鼓了，暂时还不是很妨碍行动，但已经有时候时常觉得腰酸。  
卡尔一直在担心布鲁斯的生育问题——很明显他们是去不起医院的，去不起医院就不能做剖腹产，对布鲁斯来说太痛苦了。  
今天的被窝特别温暖——都是托了暖炉的福，布鲁斯侧躺着，面对着卡尔，这些天来每天睡觉前，他都会和卡尔做一件事。  
接吻。  
今天也不例外，一个温柔的吻结束之后，布鲁斯抓着卡尔的手，让他摸到自己的孕肚。  
“你能感觉到它吗？”  
“我能。”  
卡尔说着，听起来却不甚开心。  
“你在想些什么？”  
“生阿赫的时候——”  
“我挺顺利的，怎么？”  
“我们没有钱去医院……我……”  
“就这样吧，我有一次经验了，这次你还能帮忙。”  
“要是我们请军医呢，我想试试能不能说动他们——”  
“你不需要这样，别求他们了。”  
“我不在乎……”  
“我在乎，卡尔，你不能没有尊严，过去的事就过去吧，但我们得为未来着想。”  
“好吧，布鲁斯，我们改天再说，别吵醒了阿赫。”  
卡尔答应着，亲了布鲁斯一口，像往常一样，把布鲁斯搂在怀里，睡着了。  
TBC


	12. 缓和

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯顺产生下了一个健康的男婴，这之后他们的国家又一次经历巨变，但卡尔的身体也终于恢复了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“男孩，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔抱起有些分量的男婴，看着躺在床上还维持着两腿大开的布鲁斯——看样子是不能合上了，不知道第一次布鲁斯到底是怎么过来的。  
男婴被放在布鲁斯旁边，和布鲁斯一样躺在被窝里。  
卡尔忙着给布鲁斯做清理，缝合伤口，他虽然没有请求军医来帮忙，但在布鲁斯分娩前，他不厌其烦地询问各种应该注意的问题。  
得到好心的军官的许可之后，他开始全天在军营里工作，卡尔受到过正规的文化教育，拟写通知对他来说还不算困难，而且他会好几种语言，有的士兵平日里为了方便会委托他帮忙写些申请信或者其他的信件，并且帮忙邮递，他会得到一些报酬，不高但是足够让全家人吃饱并且度过一个温暖的冬天，还能有些积蓄。  
这几天他向军营告假，守在布鲁斯身边，直到布鲁斯分娩，积蓄帮了他们不小的忙。  
卡尔给布鲁斯的伤口消了毒，还有些不放心地伸着脖子仔细查看。  
“你在干什么，卡尔？快来帮我个忙。”  
听到布鲁斯的话，卡尔马上站起来，走到布鲁斯旁边。  
“帮我垫起来一点，等等我要喂奶了。”  
“噢……你等一下。”  
卡尔马上用柜子里的软枕头垫在布鲁斯身下，把布鲁斯的上半身垫高，然后默不作声地坐在他旁边。  
等了一会儿，布鲁斯的体力恢复得差不多了，卡尔就把孩子抱给布鲁斯，看着布鲁斯给小男孩哺乳。  
布鲁斯看卡尔一直一副欲言又止的样子，也终于忍不住了，孩子顺利叼住了乳头，疼了一下以后也开奶了，正贪婪地吸食他的乳汁。  
“你想说什么，说吧。”  
卡尔回过神来，看见布鲁斯用询问的眼神看着他。  
“嗯……我问了军医，他告诉我了怎么帮你顺产，可是他说他也只是学过，从来都没实践过，也不知道然后怎么护理……”  
“噢，这等过两天自然会好。”  
布鲁斯漫不经心地回答着，视线又转向了吃奶的孩子。  
“是吗？你那里……挺严重的，都翻过来了，我又不敢动……”  
“你不动就对了，动一下疼一下。”  
“是吗？那你上次是……”  
“两天就好了，只是不能换姿势，有点累。”  
“垫起来怎么样？我们家不缺垫子。”  
“好啊，我都忘了还能这样。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔马上从柜子里翻出一堆垫子，气喘吁吁地就要拿出门掸灰。  
“慢点，别那么急——你腿不好。”  
卡尔笑了一下，果真放慢了速度，小心翼翼地抱着垫子出门去。  
布鲁斯的两条腿被卡尔垫高了，刚好能分担一下受力，还能保证伤口通风，一举多得。  
时间已经是初春，天气也暖和起来，房间里也不再那么冷了。  
“你出了好多汗。”  
卡尔用毛巾擦着布鲁斯的额头，一股浓郁的信息素气味弥漫在空气中——生产使布鲁斯的激素水平激增，导致信息素大量分泌，都合着汗液挥发出来。  
布鲁斯转过头，看着卡尔，蓝色的眸子里写满了温柔。  
卡尔便坐下来，同布鲁斯接吻——尽管标记已经产生了七年，他们的爱情却才只有两岁，两年以来，他们经历了经济的大萧条，生活给他们的只有艰难，但却让他们的感情越来越浓厚。  
像这样只有初恋情人才会常常去做的事——长时间的接吻，他们几乎每天都会做。  
敲门声打断了他们——阿赫从外面回来了，听起来似乎还有些焦急。  
卡尔站起来，一瘸一拐地去开门，连拐杖也来不及拿。  
很快，小男孩就风风火火地跑进卧室。  
“我的小弟弟出生了？”  
他看见布鲁斯抱着男婴哺乳，凑近了看了一眼。  
“太好了，我有弟弟了。”  
“怎么这么急啊，阿赫？”  
布鲁斯看着男孩满头大汗的样子，柔声询问。  
“我本来是想跟你们说一件怪事的——就今天的事！”  
卡尔也进房间了，阿赫很懂事地扶了他一把，让他坐下。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“他们不知道什么时候在我们后面的那条街区附近立了一道铁网！今天我去找朋友玩，结果我们被隔开了。”  
“铁网？说清楚，孩子，谁立的？”  
“他们说是盟军的内讧，我也不懂……”  
布鲁斯怎么也没想到，他的祖国在经历了经济大萧条，在国际上身败名裂之后，又经历了分裂。  
因为驻军的美国和苏联两国不合，他们在柏林划定了分界线，把德国分成了东徳和西德，布鲁斯一家被划在西德，距离被划进东徳只有一步之遥。  
他们也因此不必遭受东徳的居民遭受的又一轮经济打击。  
苏联拆掉了大量的工厂，把精良的设备和技术一道运回了本国，要走了一半的赔款，东徳人的生活很快就拮据到不得不想办法逃离。  
听说这些消息时，布鲁斯一直是沉默的，只有卡尔看见他眼中有泪光闪过。  
卡尔坚持让布鲁斯留在家里哺乳，自己承担维持家庭的工作，但很快，大面积的饥饿席卷了欧洲。  
铁幕隔开了东徳和西德，随着冷战的开始东欧和西欧也被割裂，切断往来，一并隔开的还有粮食的进出口，西德的粮食主要靠进口，正如西欧的绝大多数国家一样。  
缺乏粮食很快使得粮食的价格猛涨，卡尔的薪水很快就每天都不得不全都拿来买食物了，本来有所好转的生活又陷入了紧张。  
这一年，他们家附近有好几户人家饥饿而死，因为生活不能保证，国内也持续暴动，全家人常常不得不半夜忍着强烈的困意起床，黑着灯紧张兮兮地守在门前，等着暴动的人群安静下来，才又相拥而眠。  
这样动荡的日子持续了一年多，布鲁斯的第二个儿子已经哺乳结束了，一岁多的孩子已经能摇晃着在地上走路了，布鲁斯为他起名叫达马什克，七岁的男孩阿赫没有学上，仍然在家里陪着达马什克玩，照顾弟弟也成了他的任务。  
布鲁斯也找了工作，成了工厂流水线的工人，生活因为家中多了一支经济来源有所改善。  
这一天和往常一样，布鲁斯下班回家之后，先烧热水——他会比卡尔早到家，因此他会提前烧好热水，等卡尔回来的时候，就能喝了。  
“布鲁斯！”  
水还没烧开，卡尔就回来了，刚一开门就兴高采烈地大叫。  
布鲁斯赶紧走到门口，却发现卡尔人好好地站在那里，一脸笑意地看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
布鲁斯一时还没反应过来，有点纳闷地看着卡尔——他今天满面红光，看起来很高兴。  
卡尔什么话都没说，只是走过来一把抱住布鲁斯。  
“亲爱的，我恢复了，谢谢你……噢，这都是你的功劳……”  
激动的声音渐渐变得哽咽，个子略矮的布鲁斯被卡尔紧紧抱着，两个脚几乎都要离开地面了。  
“两年了，终于……”  
布鲁斯感慨万千，也同样抱紧了卡尔。  
他们从拥抱改为热吻，两个人都拼命地试图让舌头纠缠在一起，等放开时，布鲁斯已经有些上气不接下气。  
“要不，我们今天庆祝一下？”  
卡尔还抱着布鲁斯，脸上泛起一片红晕。  
“怎么庆祝？卡尔，你说了算。”  
布鲁斯的神情有些微妙，他知道卡尔的意思，而这样的喜事他又怎么会不满足卡尔呢？  
卡尔知道布鲁斯猜出了他的小心思，把布鲁斯打横抱起来，脸却更红了。  
“我们今天一起洗个澡吧，怎么样？”  
“那还不快去烧水？急着抱我做什么？”布鲁斯笑着亲了卡尔的鼻梁一下，“你回来得太早了，我才刚开始烧水。”  
“但我可以用热视线啊。”  
卡尔笑眯眯地说着，抱着布鲁斯进了浴室，如愿以偿地得到了布鲁斯略微有些嗔怪的表情。  
“低调，卡尔。”  
“我以为那是你的风格。”  
卡尔笑着，在他们的浴缸里放了足够的水，不多时，水温就升高到冒着热气。  
卡尔伸手试了一下，突然回过头，有点不好意思地看着布鲁斯。  
“怎么了？水温不合适？”  
“我才恢复能力，有点不适应……感觉不出来水温呢。”  
布鲁斯就走上前，伸手试水。  
“刚刚好啊，你倒是很会调嘛。”  
转身，发现卡尔已经脱光了。  
“你把门关上！万一被孩子们看见怎么办？”  
卡尔转身关上了浴室的门，布鲁斯看到他的背已经变得光洁，一点伤痕的影子都没有。  
卡尔微微飘起来，自己坐进了浴缸里。  
布鲁斯这才脱了自己的衣服，热气蒸腾中，卡尔看见布鲁斯身上遍布的，隐约的伤痕。  
很快布鲁斯也坐进来，被卡尔搂在怀里。  
“我们每次都要辛苦你自己动，今天你可以好好享受享受了。”  
卡尔打了沐浴露在布鲁斯身上，很快浴缸里全都是泡沫，布鲁斯的身体也滑得几乎抓不住，卡尔就把他抱住，稍微支起腿，让布鲁斯坐在自己的腿上。  
偷偷加热了几次，现在的水温已经让布鲁斯出了不少汗，热气升腾时，布鲁斯气喘吁吁地往卡尔身上靠过去。  
他有些奇怪——自己今天似乎莫名其妙像是来了热潮似的，明明刚刚进浴缸的时候还好好的，现在汗水止都止不住。  
“唔……我警告你——再让我怀孕，我……我饶不了你……”  
他整个人都贴在卡尔身上，气喘吁吁地威胁着，却任由卡尔的硕大戳着他的腰窝。  
“噢，你肯定是糊涂了，布鲁斯——据我所知你并没有来热潮啊。”卡尔恶作剧地看着布鲁斯迷蒙的双眼。  
布鲁斯似乎仍然有些困惑不解，但是乖乖地让卡尔给他调整姿势，让他跪趴在浴缸里。  
“这样你没有问题吗？”卡尔的声音从身后传来，让布鲁斯感觉到有些莫名的兴奋。  
看到布鲁斯摇摇头，卡尔倾身靠上来，湿漉漉的性器湿滑度正好，顶在布鲁斯粉色的蜜穴上。  
“我可以直接进来吗？”  
“我说了听你的，卡尔。”  
布鲁斯似乎迟疑了一下，随即卡尔听见了男人有些发闷的回答声。  
“你怕了？”  
卡尔故意用他的性器顶端摩擦着布鲁斯的穴口，凑到他耳边略带得意地问。  
“哼嗯——如果你想要这辈子就只快活这么一次的话……尽管继续说好了。”  
布鲁斯用又羞又怒的目光看着卡尔，性欲已经把他的身体染成了微红的颜色。  
“好好——是我的错，这么说你答应了？”  
“……别磨蹭了。”  
卡尔便颇有技巧地在布鲁斯的臀缝里摩擦了两下，还稍稍在布鲁斯的嫩穴上打了一点沐浴露，才慢慢把性器头部塞进去。  
“啊……”  
布鲁斯受不了似的扭动着身体，卡尔却一下子就进去了。  
“啊！”布鲁斯的声音骤然升高，又心虚地捂住嘴，卡尔在他身体里停下了，扶着他的腰等他适应。  
布鲁斯缓过神来时，便开始琐碎地低声抱怨，诚实的身体却仍然设法讨好着进入他的Alpha。  
“布鲁斯，你有些语无伦次呢。”  
“卡尔，你不怕被阿赫发现吗？！”  
“是啊，可是喊的人是你，不是我呀。”  
布鲁斯只好咬牙切齿地任卡尔在他身上流连，时不时地发出一声隐忍的呻吟。  
“我能看到，亲爱的，你的肋骨断过，还不止一次——”  
卡尔的手摸上了布鲁斯有些变形的肋腹，在那里轻轻地揉。  
“那段时间给阿赫喂奶，天天都能吃饱——好得也快。”  
“那后来呢？”  
“后来不会这么严重，断一根两根的，忍一忍就好了。”  
卡尔吻住了布鲁斯的脖颈，沿着那完美的弧线一路向下，亲吻他漂亮的锁骨，他的手爱抚着布鲁斯的乳头，把那一小点略硬的肉块来回的揉搓。  
布鲁斯呻吟着，欲望升腾。  
卡尔看时机差不多了，才开始抽插，一开始也慢吞吞的，后来越来越快，囊袋拍在屁股上发出响亮又羞耻的声音，直到他们喘息着释放，气喘吁吁地抱在一起。  
布鲁斯和卡尔做了好几次，最后一次他有短暂的无意识，然后和卡尔简单地接吻。  
“那你以后……”  
“我也不想靠别人的同情生活，我已经辞职了——军官先生告诉我很快我们就要重新恢复建设了，他们会在这里建更多工厂，修路，柏林的学校也在重建……我想去工厂打工，我们攒些钱，把房子翻新一下，等学校建好，我们把阿赫送去上学——他该上学了。”  
“和我想的差不多……但我们还得给他买些书，我们的书太少了。”  
“是的，是的，这你说了算，布鲁斯。”  
TBC


	13. 觉醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十岁时，小男孩阿赫第一次有了烦恼——他的能力觉醒了，布鲁斯和卡尔都为此费了不少心思。

“啊——！”  
一声大叫足够让整个房子都听见，两层房子的灯亮了，布鲁斯睡眼惺忪地从床上坐起来，伸手拉住正要起身的卡尔。  
“我去吧，等会儿叫你。”  
卡尔点点头，睡意已经完全没有了。  
距离德国的第一次分裂已经又过了三年，阿赫十岁了，达马什克也已经四岁了。  
三年以来，布鲁斯的工作从工人变成职员，又变成商人，他很有经商头脑，很快事业就做大了，他几乎是遭遇战争洗礼之后的德国第一批又重新富裕起来的人。  
阿赫上三年级了，再有一年，他就从小学毕业了。  
本来生活还挺称心如意的，结果阿赫最近能力觉醒了，可怜的男孩完全不知道该怎么控制，先是在学校组织野游的时候失控地飘起来到两层楼高，又狠狠摔下来，虽然不疼可是他哭了很久。  
因为他所有的好朋友都对他敬而远之了，有些坏孩子甚至偷偷叫他怪胎。  
接着就是没完没了的做噩梦，搞得天花板上被烧出了很多个洞。  
这附近的所有人几乎都知道布鲁斯有个奇怪的丈夫，残疾了三年多之后一夜之间就变成了正常人，因此卡尔也很少和他们的邻居搭话，因为人们都挺害怕他的。  
很快阿赫的事被附近的人都知道了，男孩开始不想上学，不仅如此，就连四岁的弟弟达马什克也大受影响，没有一个孩子会跟他玩——唯一一个叫安内克的男孩曾经是他的好伙伴，但是有一天直接被父母拉走了，从此安内克再也没找他来玩过。  
达马什克还小，发生这种事，哭两场，委屈委屈，也就罢了，可是阿赫不是这样。  
小男孩早年和父亲经历过困难，成熟得早，内心也很敏感，虽然嘴上从来不说，心里却很难过。  
卡尔也很头疼，当年他也是花了很久才学会控制好自己的力量。  
不得已，他们给阿赫停了学业，按布鲁斯的想法，让阿赫在家自学。  
卡尔会每天教他怎么控制自己的力量，让他不至于失去分寸。  
阿赫的脸上已经好长时间看不到笑容了，布鲁斯为此也是忧心忡忡。  
阿赫听到了敲门声，知道布鲁斯来了。  
他的超能力又失控了，天花板多了两个窟窿不说，现在他看什么东西都在透视状态，他甚至不敢往父亲们房间的方向看，怕看到不该看的东西。  
他想闭上眼睛阻隔视觉，可是他的透视并不会被他的眼皮阻碍。  
可怜的男孩抱着膝盖哭泣，仍然阻止不住超级视力看到一副“骨架”走到他房门前，超级听力听到熟悉的脚步声。  
他甚至听到了最开始的那句话。  
“我去吧，等会儿叫你。”  
他知道两位父亲都在替他担心，可他有些不太愿意和卡尔倾诉——因为卡尔平时为了他的能力能控制已经太费心了，他实在不好意思再像个幼稚鬼一样，哭着倾诉自己的心里有多难过。  
所以，当布鲁斯走过来的时候，他心里还是松了口气。  
和卡尔比起来，布鲁斯更细腻，Omega天生敏感，最适合当倾诉对象。  
“我要进来了，阿赫？”  
布鲁斯推开阿赫的房间门，扑鼻而来的是一股子燃烧的气味。  
小台灯被打开了，他看到阿赫正蜷缩在被子里，还在不停地啜泣着。  
阿赫很清楚布鲁斯的一举一动，他的父亲坐到他身边，搂住他时，他还颤抖了一下，像一只受惊的小兽。  
“你做噩梦了，亲爱的。”  
小男孩不置可否，只是一味地哽咽。  
布鲁斯就安静地搂着他，也不再发问，只等男孩平静下来。  
哽咽声终于消失的时候，阿赫抬起头，和布鲁斯一样俊俏的小脸上还满是泪痕。  
“梦到什么了，亲爱的？”  
阿赫似乎有点为难似的，摇了摇头，表示不愿意说。  
“有什么为难的吗？没有关系，我们都能理解。”  
“我……梦见您上树帮我拿纸飞机，我想飞起来帮您，可是怎么也飞不起来，我急了，知道您会从上面掉下来，就想到下面接着您……可是我的眼睛失控了，我不小心烧了那棵树……”  
小男孩哭得很伤心，布鲁斯的心里也柔软地触动了一下。  
“为什么爸爸的超能力那么有用，而且收放自如，我的超能力却只会搞破坏？”  
“不是那样的，孩子，你爸爸也花了很久的时间控制它，没有人会要求你马上就能很好地控制它——你看……我们随时都准备帮忙。”  
“是真的吗？”  
阿赫用疑问的目光看着布鲁斯。  
“是的，这是你们一定会经历的适应期。”  
“可是我已经没有朋友了……”阿赫的眼睛亮了一下，随即目光又暗淡下来，“我很抱歉达马什克也没有朋友。”  
“那不是你的错，阿赫……你们总会找到解决办法的。”  
看着阿赫不自信的样子，布鲁斯略微思考了一下，似乎下定了决心。  
“你爸爸的情况并不比你好，他也没有朋友，所有的人都想利用他的超能力，可是——你看，他有我，还有你们，有谁能想到呢？”  
阿赫似乎也思考了一阵，突然想到了什么。  
“我爸爸穿着纳粹的衣服……您在工地上……我不知道你们到底是怎么走到一起的……可是爸爸应该曾经是坏人……”  
“他不是坏人，从来都不是。”  
“我一直不知道我的母亲是谁……可是您对我真好，我想就算是我母亲也不过如此。”  
布鲁斯张了张嘴，心里突然有一种想要说出来的冲动。  
“你没有母亲，孩子。”  
“我知道……我爸爸说她难产死了。”  
“不……是我生了你，阿赫……”布鲁斯把小男孩抱在怀里，感觉到男孩因为吃惊而微微颤抖，“我很抱歉一直瞒着你。”  
阿赫深呼吸了几下，平复心情。  
“我早就有感觉的，您对我太好了，我不相信您不认识我就可以帮我冒险上树拿一个玩具。”  
“我不在乎什么玩具，阿赫，我只是想好好看看你。”  
“关于我爸爸……您说他……”  
“你爸爸的情况要比你糟糕得多，你至少活在现实里，也不必做那些可怕的，血腥的事，你爸爸的前二十几年都活在谎言里。”  
“那些军官和他说话，共进晚餐，看起来……他们是朋友。”  
“噢，亲爱的，那可不是朋友的定义，真正的朋友不会在意你的那些外在，只会关心你的内心。”  
“也许您是对的，真正的朋友应该不会背叛我，或者因为恐惧远离我。”  
“我们会陪你，直到你找到一个真正的朋友。”  
“我能最后问您一个问题吗？”  
阿赫转过头来，看起来平静了很多。  
“尽管问吧。”  
“我爸爸是不是以前……对您很差？我是说……我记得那一次您是被他们打骂，才走开的。”  
“也不能说是很差吧，你爸爸被灌输了错误的观念，他只是一直假装和我没有关系。”  
“那您一定很难过。”  
“那个时候我可来不及难过，有很多工作要做，”布鲁斯摸摸阿赫的头，“有的时候好坏并不能从表象区分，你也知道你爸爸对我们多好。”  
“我明白，我会努力的，谢谢您。”  
“你需要我陪你吗？”  
阿赫想了想，笑着摇摇头。  
“不了，我自己能行的。”  
“确定吗？”  
“我没关系，我可以的。”  
“那么……晚安，如果有事，就来敲门。”  
阿赫点点头，看着布鲁斯起身，关掉他的台灯。  
“告诉爸爸，谢谢他耐心教我控制能力。”  
“好的。”  
布鲁斯回来时，卡尔还坐在床上。  
“你们说的话，我不太清楚……我是说，你爬树？那是什么时候的事？”  
“很久以前了，我和阿赫的一点点记忆。”  
布鲁斯说着，到床上躺下。  
“不关灯？”  
卡尔犹豫地看了布鲁斯一眼，关上了他们的床灯。  
黑暗中只听见他们的呼吸声。  
“卡尔？”  
“我在。”  
“阿赫说谢谢……”  
“我听见了，这孩子，那是我该做的，他是我的儿子啊。”  
卡尔翻了个身，两只胳膊垫在头下。  
“你和阿赫那件事……”  
“那以后再说吧，我们现在说话也打扰他睡觉呢。”  
卡尔沉默了，布鲁斯却也没什么睡意，想起了从前经历的那些事，现在的生活好像在做梦一样。  
大概过了半个小时的样子，他还是没睡着。  
“布鲁斯，我知道你没睡。”  
“你怎么还不睡，卡尔？”  
“阿赫睡了，你就告诉我那件事嘛。”  
闻言，布鲁斯叹了口气。  
“服了你了，说什么也不打算放过吗？”  
卡尔转过身来，把布鲁斯抱住，像是在默默地撒娇似的。  
“告诉我嘛。”  
“看来你天不听我给你讲出来是不打算睡觉了，好吧。”  
脸刚好贴在卡尔结实的胸膛上，布鲁斯又是嗔怪又是好笑地答应了卡尔的请求。  
“当时我因为一些原因，下午刚好不用上工，可以早点出来，我那天突然特别想看看阿赫……”  
“等等，你那时候……难道是因为……”  
“……和你想的应该是一样的，不过我也有机会去想办法弄到你说的秘密了。”  
卡尔一瞬间又想到了布鲁斯刚刚从德国逃走时，他虚弱的身体，不正常的皮肤，布鲁斯身上甚至不生体毛，直到现在，偶尔他们共浴的时候，卡尔也还是发现布鲁斯身上很光滑——是那种和正常状态不一样的光滑。  
强效清洁剂的作用，而谁都能一眼就看出来到底发生了什么。  
尽管很清楚那是不能挽回的事，卡尔还是常常自责，为什么他不肯哪怕分散一点注意力在布鲁斯身上？  
“阿赫在远处玩飞机，我找了个地方看他玩，不巧的是他的飞机挂在树上了，我想，这不正是好机会吗，我可以爬上去把它拿下来。”  
布鲁斯平静地陈述着，沉浸在回忆里，却没有察觉到卡尔已经心酸到几乎要流泪。  
“不过我那天不太好……我太累了，我拿到了他的飞机，但是我的腿没力气了，从树上掉下来，幸好没摔断骨头，我把飞机给他，这样我就可以近距离看看他了。”  
布鲁斯听着卡尔呼哧呼哧的喘气声，这才觉得有点不对。  
“卡尔？”  
“……我，我在，我醒着。”  
布鲁斯听到卡尔有些隐忍的声音，这才意识到卡尔似乎快哭了。  
“你真是自讨没趣，非要我给你讲，讲完你又受不了。”  
布鲁斯有点不高兴似的，转过身，背对卡尔。  
“下次别缠着我告诉你这些。”  
一滴眼泪也从布鲁斯的眼角滑落，想起不愉快的过去，他也不会无动于衷，只是他从来不在卡尔面前流眼泪，他一直都很坚强，不管是困难的时候，还是像现在这样，开始风光起来的时候。  
似乎有不短的沉默，之后布鲁斯感觉到温热的呼吸喷在他的肩膀上，又转移到他的脖颈上。  
卡尔小心翼翼地吻着他的脖颈——布鲁斯可熟悉这个动作了，如果不是他们在欢爱，就是卡尔在请求他的原谅。  
以前，卡尔的超能力完全丧失的那段日子，他总是动不动就想让布鲁斯放弃他，这让布鲁斯很生气，通常卡尔就会这样，在他们睡觉的时候故意贴得他很近，做一些亲密的动作，但是仅限于爱抚。  
让他忍不住联想到闯了祸的孩子为了得到大人们的原谅做出那些讨人喜欢的撒娇动作。  
“你要是想让我原谅你，那就老老实实努力生活，又想让我不生气，又没完没了的让我放弃你，那你到底是想干什么呀？”  
每次，布鲁斯也都会心软，然后只好这样责备卡尔。  
然后卡尔就会流着眼泪说下次再也不会再说这种傻话了。  
这一次也不例外，布鲁斯叹了口气，转过身来。  
“你又来这套，我没生气，只是你总是做这种自讨没趣的事，真让人头疼。”  
“你没生气就好，其实……我是想问你明天想吃什么？”  
“瑞士菜吧，你自己看着办好了，我的口味你知道。”  
“好，你肯定会满意的。”  
“嗯哼，满不满意看明天。”  
TBC


	14. 十周年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯四十二岁了，为了纪念他和卡尔之间第一次出于爱情的结合，他们做了一系列的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有NC17，小朋友速撤

“嗯，奶酪火锅不错。”  
布鲁斯额头上的汗还没有消下去，用餐巾擦擦嘴，带着一点笑意看着卡尔红着脸，面露喜色。  
“你喜欢就好……”卡尔说着，把甜点拿到布鲁斯面前，“来点甜点吗？”  
布鲁斯吃了一块之后，放下了刀叉。  
“够了，我吃饱了，卡尔。”  
阿赫和达马什克都坐在桌前，看着他们的父亲心满意足地点点头，站起身来。  
这是一次看起来和平常一样的家庭聚会，但每个人都清楚，这并不是普通的家庭聚会。  
十年前，在最困难的时期，布鲁斯和卡尔之间最后的一点点距离被一次正常的热潮彻底消除。  
卡尔一直认为那才是真正意义上他们的标记，和这个比起来，十六年前，生理上的标记充满了鲁莽和冲动，并且为此让他心爱的人度过了充满屈辱的五年。  
两年前，布鲁斯彻底闲下来了——韦恩公司的经营并不困难，平时都交给他可靠的副手来做，偶尔会有重大的会议和改革项目，但布鲁斯并没有因此每天无所事事。  
他一直渴望自己的国家能统一，那是他一直忘不掉的事，他在通过很多方面的关系努力，试图打听尽可能多的关于东徳的状况。  
发展十分滞后的东徳也成为了他的一块心病。  
虽然环境优越，卡尔也同样希望能做些什么，于是他开始充当自由撰稿人，他写了一些关于东徳人民生活的窘境，只不过冠以其他的名字和背景，为了能够成功被更多的人知道，他还注明了这是由真实经历改编的小说。  
这些年他也把布鲁斯捧在手心里，他会坚持让布鲁斯在家吃饭，给他做一些丰富的食物，每每遇到酒会，他还会陪着布鲁斯去。  
布鲁斯的体质不是很适合喝酒，尤其是浓烈的酒类，不用很多就可以让他觉得头晕目眩，身体不适。  
所以卡尔会悄悄帮助他，在合适的时候帮他解围，如果是舞会，他通常会找个角落坐着，发现有信息素比较强的Alpha来找他跳舞，就过去给他解围。  
因为布鲁斯虽说年过四十了，也还是保养的很不错，看起来很年轻，皮肤偏白的Omega本来就很讨人喜欢，舞会难免有喝得微醺头脑不清醒的Alpha，而且还有很多来自其他国家的人，他们并不知道布鲁斯有一个固定的伴侣，而且还是个外星人。  
毕竟在大多数人的观念里，像这样每天自在悠闲，手里握着一大把产业，长相不俗又很风光的Omega，一般还都是单身。  
因为不管时代怎么变化，男性Omega也会被家庭所累，因为能给Alpha提供不一样的快感，还有很多男性Omega甚至从结婚后就要不停生育，而且Alpha们眼中真正的尤物正是那些男性Omega。  
卡尔完全可以一直在布鲁斯旁边，向所有的Alpha宣告自己对布鲁斯的所有权，但是他并不喜欢这样——作为一个Alpha他不喜欢限制Omega的自由，而且更讨厌舞会上的Alpha因此用很异样的眼神看着布鲁斯。  
因为如果知道一个Omega不是单身，几乎所有的人都会不约而同的想到——这个Omega可能已经生过三四个孩子了，然后从心理上产生抵触的情绪。  
那可不是卡尔希望的结果，他希望每个人还都能绅士地对待布鲁斯——毕竟求偶的Alpha即使失败也还是会尽量的给Omega留下一个好印象，也许完全和他们现实生活中的做法不同。  
因此他永远是舞会上的竞争者——当然他也永远都能邀请到布鲁斯和他共舞一曲。  
阿赫快要从文理中学毕业了，男孩在语言上有很高的天赋，他打算去另一座城市读大学——这些年他克服了控制不了超能力的障碍，但环境对他来说也不是很友好，因为布鲁斯的名声加上早年他超能力失控时引起了太多注意，他也没能有很多朋友。  
因此也许对阿赫来说换个环境对他更好。  
达马什克则相对好一些，虽然大家也知道他是布鲁斯的孩子，但他一直性格很柔弱，在学校体检的时候又被查出性别有Omega特征，而且也没有觉醒超能力，这让很多同学还不是很害怕他。  
一个月之前小男孩第一次发情了——Omega的发情通常会比较早，发情一开始会很不规律，后来会固定下来，差不多一个月会出现一次或两次。  
所以最近的一段时间，达马什克都过得不太容易，男孩很容易害羞，发情也不好意思告诉布鲁斯，常常自己忍着，到忍不住了才露出马脚，无奈之下布鲁斯不再管制着抑制剂了，直接把药瓶交给了达马什克，千叮咛万嘱咐，要他千万不可以服用过量或者提前服用。  
卡尔跟着布鲁斯上楼了，两个孩子还在楼下——今天是个有特殊意义的日子，卡尔今天也额外有兴致，很想要跟布鲁斯亲密一下。  
从布鲁斯过了40岁，他们就很少做了，考虑到布鲁斯也有体力上的问题，而且他又每天操心着国家什么时候能恢复统一的问题，卡尔担心他太累。  
而且他要参加的各种会议也更多了——有一群志同道合的人，常常一起讨论该如何赢取大部分国家的肯定和信任，如何呼吁德国恢复统一。  
布鲁斯并没有注意到卡尔的一点点小变化，径直到了自己的房间，在桌前坐下，卡尔也跟着进来，默默站在他旁边。  
“怎么，你今天不去写点东西吗？”  
布鲁斯说着，拿起一份文件，开始翻看。  
卡尔把手放在布鲁斯的肩膀上，然后俯下身来，贴着布鲁斯的耳朵。  
“不写了……布鲁斯，你在看什么呢？”  
“公司的账目……我总是应该定期查看一下的，那是我的职责。”  
布鲁斯说着，本能地回头亲吻了卡尔一下——这是他们总会做的动作，并且往往并不忌讳孩子们在眼前。  
“那——那你忙吗？一定要今天看完吗？”  
卡尔有些动摇了，通常他在和布鲁斯做爱之前都一定会用一些办法暗示他，通常是动作上的，但今天他有些不确定自己会不会耽误布鲁斯的日程。  
“嗯……我得抓紧时间把这些账目都过一遍。”  
布鲁斯目不转睛地看着账目，卡尔则有些气馁地站直身体。  
“那我去写东西了……”  
“等等。”  
“嗯？还有什么事吗？”  
“今晚上八点有个酒会，我忘了告诉你了。”  
“噢，我陪你去。”  
“嗯，不过今天有事要和一些合作人说，今晚我们在酒店住了。”  
闻言，卡尔有些惊讶地眨眨眼睛。  
“你要忙到很晚吗？”  
“不会。”  
布鲁斯抬头看了卡尔一眼，目光里还有些狡黠。  
卡尔一头雾水地从布鲁斯的卧室出来了，还有些不太明白布鲁斯到底打的什么主意。  
布鲁斯不喜欢住在外面，一是因为他觉得舒适度不够，二是因为他觉得不如家里那么踏实。  
时间过得很快，晚上八点，卡尔和布鲁斯去了酒会，当然——卡尔仍然是找一个离布鲁斯稍远的地方坐着，安静地看布鲁斯时不时停下来，和某个人谈话几句，然后碰杯，轻轻抿一口酒。  
似乎和一般的酒会没什么区别。  
他注意着布鲁斯喝了手中的那杯酒——一般来说布鲁斯都只会喝一杯，不会再继续喝了。  
但今天有点奇怪，布鲁斯和侍者耳语了一下，不一会儿侍者又给了他一杯，更不妙的是——卡尔闻出那酒似乎是白兰地。  
布鲁斯喝这么烈的酒干什么？  
卡尔开始有些坐立不安，但他又不敢贸然过去提醒布鲁斯，怕布鲁斯会难堪。  
毕竟酒会上知道布鲁斯有固定伴侣的人不多，卡尔这些年来一直很低调，而且出入都不会随便使用超能力，慢慢的很多人都不会再把“布鲁斯的怪物丈夫”作为谈资了，也使得这事基本只有他们住处周围的人才知道。  
他们也从来都没公示过。  
在公共场合，布鲁斯还是那么光彩照人，即使知道他已经年过四十，人们也还是会对他趋之若鹜——布鲁斯就曾经收到过一位酒会上认识的商人的求爱信。  
一杯白兰地之后，卡尔终于坐不住了。  
他趁人不注意，偷走了一套侍者的衣服，虽然有点紧，也还是勉强穿上了，急急忙忙地走到酒会大厅。  
布鲁斯正在和一个举止很绅士的商人谈话，看起来心情似乎还不错，但是明显已经醉了——卡尔知道布鲁斯醉酒是什么样的，不会像很多人那样满脸通红，但是会有浓重的鼻音。  
照这样子，如果他把他手中这杯刚刚又要的香槟再喝光，恐怕会因为醉酒严重呕吐。  
“韦恩先生，有人有事找您——在休息室。”  
布鲁斯的目光扫过卡尔，微笑着礼貌地和刚刚与他谈话的人道别，跟着卡尔一路离开了酒会大厅。  
休息室里空无一人。  
卡尔马上夺下布鲁斯手里的香槟——现在布鲁斯已经有点醉得软绵绵的了，因为不胜酒力所以布鲁斯从来不会要烈性酒。  
“你今天这是怎么了？布鲁斯，你不该喝这么多酒的……你还喝白兰地！”  
说着，卡尔把酒杯放到一边，扶着布鲁斯坐下。  
“你觉得怎么样？头晕吗？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，靠在卡尔身上。  
卡尔突然觉得有些不妙了——他的Omega似乎很不对劲，信息素反常的浓烈，而且甜美，一个劲地往他鼻子里涌。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“回房间。”  
说话间，男人已经把房卡递给了卡尔，卡尔哪顾得上这么多？马上拿了饭卡抱着布鲁斯悄无声息地找到他们订好的房间。  
是总统套房。  
“不对啊，你应该还没到热潮的……怎么突然就……”  
软绵绵的布鲁斯只是哼了一声，就吐了，卡尔赶紧用东西接着，找了纸巾和水，等他吐够了就给他喝水，帮他清理干净。  
“没有啊，我的确没到热潮——”布鲁斯看着卡尔把呕吐物处理掉，脸上还带着一点笑意，“喝点白兰地可以引出内热，让我像是来了热潮。”  
“你疯了，布鲁斯，这里人这么多……”  
“但是我知道你不会让我吃亏的——你不会看着我遇险。”  
说着，布鲁斯搂着卡尔的脖子，不顾一切地吻上去。  
一股浓烈的酒味闯进了卡尔的口腔，他用力眨了两下眼睛，突然意识到为什么布鲁斯会特意安排在酒店住宿，而且告诉他时的眼神都有点不对。  
他本想温柔地，像往常一样舌吻，但布鲁斯这一次太主动了，急吼吼的，惹得他也忍不住用上了更有攻击性的吻，直到布鲁斯开始挣扎着推搡他的胸。  
卡尔马上体贴地分开，看着布鲁斯气喘吁吁，脸也已经红了。  
能感觉到他滚烫的脸，大概是因为醉酒吧。  
“抱歉——你今天有点不一样，我差点……”  
“如果一样，我们的十周年就太无聊了——你喜欢吗？喜欢我这样吗？”  
布鲁斯的朱唇上还有些湿润，他上气不接下气地询问着。  
“我喜欢，布鲁斯，你怎么样我都喜欢。”  
“那……把我洗干净，卡尔。”  
这样的布鲁斯卡尔完全没有抵抗的能力，他马上就把人抱起来，他们有些跌跌撞撞地进了浴室。  
尽管欲火难忍，卡尔还是温柔地脱去了布鲁斯的衣服，打开花洒，调到适宜的温度，然后把布鲁斯放进大浴缸里。  
他也站起来，三下五除二就脱了侍者的衣服，很快也赤裸地站在布鲁斯面前。  
布鲁斯马上从浴缸里坐起来，诱人的蓝眸一直看着卡尔。  
卡尔正要进浴缸，却被布鲁斯阻止了。  
男人做了一件让他手足无措，血脉贲张的事——他跪在浴缸里，倾身舔上了卡尔巨大的性器。  
“噢，对不起！”  
卡尔看到自己勃起的家伙戳了一下布鲁斯的脸，还把前液弄到了布鲁斯脸上，有些羞愧地道歉。  
“那就好好跟我做，不准放水——不然我就不给你舔了。”  
卡尔深吸一口气，点点头，让布鲁斯吮吸自己的性器，贪婪地舔舐着他的柱身。  
卡尔有些害羞地闭上眼睛，感觉到布鲁斯的鼻息扑在他的私密部位。  
“要不先洗洗？”  
卡尔呼哧呼哧地喘着，看着显然已经很投入的布鲁斯。  
男人还真把卡尔的东西吐出来了，发出了响亮的啧声，满意地舔舔嘴唇。  
“你很香，为什么要洗？”  
说着，又伸着脖子舔湿了卡尔的两个卵蛋，惹得卡尔有些不老实地扭动着。  
然后，布鲁斯又给卡尔做了几个漂亮的深喉，卡尔差一点就缴枪了，勉强控制住自己，但阴茎已经膨胀到极致。  
布鲁斯这才心满意足地停下，让卡尔进来，从身后抱住他。  
卡尔给布鲁斯做了认真的扩张，直到三根手指头都能轻松伸进布鲁斯的后穴，才慢慢把阴茎挤进去，尽管如此，布鲁斯也还是常常就要呻吟一下，然后卡尔就会停下来，轻声询问他是否还能承受得住。  
他们花了一些时间彼此适应，直到布鲁斯可以轻松承受卡尔循序渐进地抽插，布鲁斯很紧，夹得卡尔几乎要失控，但他还是一点一点地加快节奏。  
最高潮时他们的动作让水花四溅，但卡尔堵住了布鲁斯的阴茎，不让他泄出来。  
布鲁斯几乎要被逼上无精高潮，一个劲地吻着卡尔，想要这强大的男人放开他，但卡尔只是耐心地安慰着躁动不安的Omega，让他安静下来。  
没多久，卡尔射在了布鲁斯体内，但控制着没有成结，所以很快就退了出来。  
“亲爱的，让我也给你舔一次。”  
看着有点不满的布鲁斯，卡尔说着，给布鲁斯做了口活。  
直到布鲁斯终于忍不住泄在卡尔嘴里，卡尔还一滴不漏地把布鲁斯的全都吞下去了，他们在浴缸里拥吻，布鲁斯有些筋疲力尽，卡尔为他洗干净，帮他吹干头发，他们才躺在床上，这时布鲁斯已经睡了。  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
最后入睡前，卡尔趴在布鲁斯耳边轻轻地说着。  
TBC


	15. 公示

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯四十九岁时，二十三岁的阿赫找到了一个中意的Omega，这时布鲁斯也打算要和卡尔正式举办一场婚礼。

今年的圣诞节似乎不太一样——阿赫回来的时候，还带回来一个清秀的男生——一看就知道应该是他的男朋友。   
“埃里克，这是我父亲……父亲，这是埃里克·雅各布。”   
阿赫看起来似乎有些不好意思，金发的男孩埃里克倒是主动和布鲁斯握手了。   
“韦恩先生，您好。”    
“不用客气，埃里克——我可以叫你埃里克吧？”   
“当然可以，韦恩先生。”   
布鲁斯让孩子们坐下，达马什克才睡醒——昨天是他的热潮期，他穿着睡衣走到楼下，才发现他的大哥哥已经回来了。   
三年之前，阿赫从大学毕业了，他很优秀，去了一家很出色的企业，没多久，因为一些重要的业务被派到美国出差了。   
结果这一出差就成了常驻，一下子在美国待了两年多，因为担心布鲁斯太挂念，男孩还会很体贴地定期回来——不管多忙。   
圣诞节是很多国家的共同节日，这种机会，阿赫也自然不会放过的。   
不过看样子他还有了别样的收获——竟然还有了中意的Omega，这让布鲁斯还有些暗自欣慰。   
卡尔从厨房走出来，看见阿赫，高兴地把围裙拿下来放在一边，阿赫就伸开双臂和卡尔拥抱。   
“我是——”   
当卡尔的目光转向埃里克时，金发的男孩赶忙自我介绍。   
“我知道，埃里克，你叫埃里克·雅各布——很高兴见到你。”   
“很高兴见到你——”   
“卡尔·艾尔，抱歉，我忘了自我介绍。”   
“艾尔先生。”   
卡尔看上去似乎还有些手足无措——他还没想过关于阿赫以后的伴侣问题，虽然布鲁斯曾经有提起过，甚至在和阿赫打电话时专门说过对待异性——包括男性Omega在内，应该抱什么态度。   
没想到这么快阿赫都找到了喜欢的Omega了。 于是卡尔马上让大家都到餐厅里坐着，把自己在厨房的成果一股脑地搬上餐桌，又到厨房去忙了。   
做菜，卡尔是从来都不用超能力的——因为布鲁斯说过，用超能力快速做出来的菜品没有味道。 卡尔心里很清楚布鲁斯的想法，布鲁斯希望他能更习惯正常人的生活，希望他可以没什么违和感地出现在大街上，甚至和周围的邻居搭话。   
卡尔很听布鲁斯的，日常生活中都尽量不用超能力——包括在别人都看不到的地方。 不过，他还是会使用超级视力和超级听力，为了能准时地出现在布鲁斯或者达马什克身边，帮他们解决一些手头的问题。   
唯一有一件事是布鲁斯怎么建议卡尔也做不来的——他总是在和人交往的时候缺乏信心，尤其是那些认识他们的邻居。   
但这也不是卡尔的问题——早年卡尔吃了不少辛苦，一开始是被当成残废看待，大家都不怎么愿意接近这个身体扭曲的人，后来卡尔的能力恢复了，人们又开始害怕他，总是有异样的目光投在他身上。   
卡尔不想让布鲁斯和他一起尴尬，所以一直深居简出，平时就做个匿名作者，偶尔收到读者的来信还会很高兴。   
布鲁斯很清楚卡尔的想法，所以也会找机会，要卡尔陪他出去转转——这样卡尔就可以出门去走走，也许人们看见他和自己一起出来，时间长了会渐渐忘了卡尔那些和常人不同的地方。 布鲁斯甚至还想了很不错的办法——比如故意去参加一些人多的活动，有的时候还有很充分的理由，卡尔总是不放心让他一个人去那么人多的地方，所以会跟他一起出去。   
过了这许多年，卡尔也终于能出门去散步了，周围的人很多都认识他，不过大多数人的印象是——   
布鲁斯·韦恩的Alpha，每次都会陪着自己的Omega出门的沉默寡言的男人。   
最近卡尔和新搬来的一户人家有一些交流，似乎进展还相当不错，有时候卡尔会出门帮他们带些东西。   
这家人是一对夫妻，年龄都已经过了六十了，性格也比较友善。   
但最近似乎也出现了一些小尴尬。  
“你们是什么时候结的婚啊？”  
有一次，卡尔买食材回家时，遇见了他们的新邻居，这位老先生有些好奇地问道。  
“打仗的时候——太乱了，我们没举办婚礼。”  
“为什么不补办一个呢？我保证这会让你觉得很新鲜。”  
卡尔不好意思地挠挠头，报以温柔一笑，回家以后就好像在想些什么事，布鲁斯问他，他就摇摇头说没什么事。  
从前在卡尔就想象过自己和布鲁斯的婚礼但他常常觉得那是遥不可及的东西，所以常常很快就停止幻想——因为布鲁斯在柏林已经有了很大的产业了，在某些领域也是公众人物，他不想因为这事弄得满城风雨，然后再次把他们都变成人们的谈资。  
临时多出来的人让卡尔又在厨房忙了半天，阿赫终于忍不住拉住卡尔，不让他再进进出出了。  
“可以了，爸爸，我本来只是想给你们一个惊喜的——可不是要让您一直忙着……”男孩有些懊悔地说着，“早知道我就提前告诉你们好了。”  
卡尔很喜欢圣诞节，这是一年中人最齐的时候，就算是正要从中学毕业的达马什克也肯定会在家。  
达马什克一般会在学校的公寓住，住校不是因为离家很远，这也是布鲁斯同意的——男孩想要锻炼一下自己，毕竟Omega总得学会保护自己的。  
近期他快要从中学毕业了，正忙着去找一个兼职，因为他很可能要改自己租房子在外面住了。  
卡尔希望他能找到同样是Omega的人和他合租，不过看样子是不太可能的——Omega们结婚前很少会离家，因为Alpha和Beta都不在少数，对他们来说这个世界并不是很安全。  
像达马什克这种，肯定是少之又少了。  
席间的谈话不断，很快卡尔和布鲁斯就了解到了这位第一次来他们家做客的Omega。  
“我一直以为埃里克是Beta……但是有一天他突然脸色不太对，来办公室向我请假，说他似乎有点感冒，想回去休息一下……”  
阿赫挠着头，脸红了。  
“其实是热潮？”  
布鲁斯笑着问。  
“正是这样……”  
“是的，他准了我的假，我想着应该怎么样赶上工作——那段时间我们的日程挺紧的……所以我第二天就回来了，”埃里克笑着解释道，“其实我也没感觉到阿赫是Alpha……结果那天我的抑制剂药效过了之后，热潮又来了，这次他才发现我是Omega。”  
很明显，埃里克一点也不像普通的Omega，他性格外向而且也很勇敢，让布鲁斯吃了一惊。  
达马什克则非常喜欢这位新认识的哥哥，大概是因为埃里克身上有一些让他敬佩的东西——达马什克的童年也并不是一帆风顺，比起阿赫，虽然没有人会对他抱有很强的戒心，但热潮期的强烈反应也成了他一直以来都在试图克服的东西。  
有一段时间达马什克常常因此而情绪不佳，并且有些社交恐惧症，布鲁斯也没少花心思开导他。  
和阿赫不同，埃里克的生活环境更宽松一些，也没有那么多问题，他的父母从小就培养他独立，但从来不会严苛地要求他，在社交方面，他也没有遇到过很大的障碍，只是男孩一直想要像Alpha或Beta一样生活，所以身边的人很少会发现他是Omega。  
也许正是他阳光的一面吸引了阿赫，最终使得阿赫主动追求他，埃里克的观念也比较开放，一段时间的相处之后他们果真坠入了爱河。  
问起两人有没有标记的时候，也是阿赫比较腼腆，不好意思回答，还是埃里克回答了布鲁斯的问题。  
“我们有标记了，这次想要回来也顺便举办一个婚礼。”  
“啊，这样最好了，趁着假期。”  
卡尔似乎很高兴，可是后来就没怎么说话了。  
布鲁斯若有所思地暗暗看着卡尔，于是饭桌上也只有三个孩子在说话了。  
埃里克对于未婚夫家中的另一个和自己一样是Omega的小弟弟也很是喜欢，阿赫则在埃里克旁边，时不时地也搭一句话，三个年轻人完全没注意到两个心不在焉的大人。  
晚上，当然是阿赫和埃里克睡在原来阿赫的房间里，他们的房子很大，布鲁斯念叨着平时都空荡荡的，看着两个年轻人还有些黏黏糊糊地走进他们的房间。  
晚上，所有的人都睡了，只有布鲁斯和卡尔还没睡——事实上布鲁斯本该睡了，不过他今天躺在床上，闭着眼睛，实际上还醒着。  
卡尔在写自己的手稿，房间里只开着台灯。  
大概过了二十多分钟，卡尔终于停下笔，熄了灯，悄悄在布鲁斯身旁躺下。  
“卡尔，阿赫把结婚的时间定在一月五日了。”  
冷不防地一声，吓了卡尔一跳。  
“你还没睡啊？”  
“我们也顺便补一个婚礼怎么样？”  
布鲁斯没有直接回答卡尔的问题，反而单刀直入，直接提出了自己的想法。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“我问你话呢，我们跟他们一起也办一次婚礼怎么样？我今天给科恩神父打了电话，他说很乐意给我们证婚。”  
“你……你不会就这么定了吧？”  
“我问你呢，你嫌太早的话我们也可以换个日子。”  
“等等……布鲁斯，你怎么突然想起办婚礼来了？”  
“没什么，阿赫都要结婚了，我们都还没举行过仪式，我想我们也应该正式来一回。”  
“会不会有点太张扬……”  
“你看谁还谈论你的那些事？大家都有生活，你也从来没在他们面前展示过什么，举办个婚礼就能让他们注意到我们吗？”  
“大家都认识你……”  
“也都知道我们住在一起。”  
卡尔不说话了，他没想到今天布鲁斯会突然就向他提出这件事——他一直做梦都想和布鲁斯举办婚礼。  
他当然愿意和布鲁斯举办婚礼了，做梦都想。  
“所以，我们要和孩子们同一天还是……如果你想准备准备的话……”  
“不，就同一天吧，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔把布鲁斯抱在怀里，泪光闪烁。  
“你是不是想这个想很久了？老实告诉我。”  
“没有的事……那只是个形式。”  
“卡尔，我能感觉到你很想要这个——听阿赫说起婚礼的时候，你的表情……我早就该感觉到的，我们还一直都没有正式来一场婚礼。”  
“亲爱的，谢谢你送给我的这场婚礼。”  
“谢谢孩子们吧——如果不是孩子们，我到现在也不知道你这点小心思。”  
于是，在圣诞节的冬假期间，阿赫和埃里克举办了婚礼，不过婚礼有点特殊，有两对新人一起参加——除了两个年轻人，还有他们的父亲，布鲁斯和卡尔。  
他们邀请了所有的朋友和一些邻居，人们都在祝贺新人，根本就没有人顾忌着什么“奇怪的卡尔和他的孩子”。  
卡尔也终于放下顾忌，开始和前来参加他们婚礼的邻居们聊天，看到这一幕的布鲁斯也终于心满意足地笑了。  
惬意的生活现在才开始。  
END


End file.
